


Project Lazarus 项目代号L

by c4rdinal



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manual Restraint, Mutually Compromised Consent, Nefarious - Freeform, Post-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Resurrection, Romance, Rough Sex, Science Jell-O Wrestling Championship Bout, Unethical Experimentation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 58,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal
Summary: 超人尸体失窃案将布鲁斯卷入一场迷局，以及另一种可能性中。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Project Lazarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823089) by [architeuthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/architeuthis/pseuds/architeuthis). 



> 尚未得到原作者授权（留言没有回复），如有侵害即刻删除。  
> 09/04 全文完结 整合了一下章节 和原文保持一致

 

*

布鲁斯很清楚这里藏着什么，他已经为此做好万全准备。

尸体如同展览品般被放置在钢制桌台上，金属灯泡向下制造出光芒和阴影，将凝固的面部勾勒出粗砺的轮廓。成堆的电子设备、插架和影子挤在一起，如同吊唁者紧紧包围在尸体四周。阴暗的房间角落放置着一个高至人膝、类似水箱的容器，某种液体正在其中慢慢翻出泡沫。

布鲁斯的呼吸卡住了一瞬。他从桌台和尸体旁走过，来到其中一座工作台跟前。设备在他将手掌放到键盘上时启动，发出细微的嗡声。他随手摸索到最近的扶手椅将它拽过来坐了上去，接着伸出一只手甲，用拇指处弹出的驱动装置插进键盘的接口处。系统如绽放的花瓣在他面前一一展开。自从卢瑟被捕，莱克斯公司就没更新过他们的防护代码。

他面对着屏幕，视野范围停留在工作台和尸体前方，略转过头才能看到暗淡灯光下真理和正义的象征，柔和的红色披风从桌子边缘垂落下一角。他发现自己正刻意令双眼避开那幅景象，强迫手指放慢速度，点开屏幕上显示的一系列文件。

他打开一个名叫热萨马拉博士的记录文本，这位博士花了一整天时间试图提取某个细胞组织样本，每次尝试都比之前更具进攻性，使用的工具材质也更激进。热萨马拉知道氪石的存在，文本的补充说明部分几乎全在抱怨他根本无法提取到任何样本。那么要么是布鲁斯六个月来对莱克斯公司和黑市的彻底扫查的确搜集到了所有氪石，要么是热萨马拉处在金字塔相当底层的位置，无法调用任何这类资源。

大概是前者。如果热萨马拉真的重要到会有人主动为他偷来超人的尸体，那么他一定拥有征用氪石的权限。

数据库末端呈现出一大片杂乱无章的信息文件，布鲁斯停下探索，暂时退出访问。这次行动只有一个主要目的，其余的情报获取和分析都可以稍等片刻。他查看了监视系统，确保夜间巡逻人员都还睡在被潜入者放倒并藏匿的地点——洗手间和清洁工具贮藏柜，而后将一次性的骇客装置丢进工作台，服务器因此迅速瘫痪下去。布鲁斯先前查看过的记录文本接连被彻底销毁。莱克斯公司或许还存有非云端备份数据，但至少他们此后会谨小慎微一些，比如不再尝试挖坟偷尸体之类。

上帝啊，他不能将它埋回原地。斯莫威尔的肯特墓园显然已经不再安全了，布鲁斯得找另外一处地方——

被骇客装置翻找出的深层文件快速从屏幕上划过，布鲁斯在瞥到其中一个时定住了。他无意识地在四分之一秒内阅读了其中部分内容，接着文档滑开，被粉碎得无影无踪。

 _将标的物浸入溶液中有90%概率成功_ ，文本末尾写道， _这就能让他活过来了，而我从他身上取得细胞样本的概率只有4%，他的皮肤可能只比碳化钨软一点点_ 。

布鲁斯朝工作台疾冲过去，但太晚了。文档已经被骇客装置压缩并重新编码。他可以在蝙蝠洞再次读到，或者已彻底丢失了它。

躯体如同陈列般在桌台上一动不动。水箱中的液体在翻滚。布鲁斯站起身，脉搏在他耳朵深处雷鸣般突突跳动。

那不会管用的。

布鲁斯推开两个堆积的插架。其中一个装有许多手术用品或是刑具，粘在上面的标签上注明了成分和用途。 _不，不，不。行不通。不。不行_ 。水箱悄无声息地潜伏在房间另一端，下部安置的缆线延伸到墙面中。

不会管用的。他需要更多信息，然后他才能尝试。现在他可以取走所有样本，花更多时间仔细勘察热萨马拉的研究数据，彻头彻尾地细致分析。

布鲁斯穿过昏暗的实验室，将两只手搁到水箱边缘。盖子上有一台操作装置。他倾身将电源打开，水箱内浮起近似矿物的化学合成气味，十分陌生。他又旋开电源键旁边的缆线按钮，水箱底部泛起光芒，明亮的绿色光线。内里承装的液体很黏稠，翻起的泡沫不断在表层响亮地碎裂。

不会管用的。最好的结果是布鲁斯可能因此而死。

不会管用。

布鲁斯大步回到放置躯体的桌台旁，接近时放慢了脚步。尸体的面部在头顶惨淡的灯光下呈现出一片苍白，下巴和颧骨毫无生气。制服上一处长而曲折的裂口显示着致命伤的部位，外星织物已经在那附近端正地合拢。一个星期前制服从国立博物馆展览柜被盗时，布鲁斯加强了洞穴的警备，放出消息，时刻关注着几件追踪装置的信号。位于超人身上的那个一直没有任何动静，直到昨天晚上。

现在它仍旧在布鲁斯腕甲处的显示屏上泛着光。他点了一下屏幕将之取消掉，又脱下手套，用手伸向追踪信号发射器。

指尖上克拉克头发的触感令他停了下来。

他没想到它会那么柔软。数月前安置发射器时他戴着手甲——穿过发丝贴合着头皮，一处永远不会被注意或是肆意捣弄的地方。当时他……他从未想过自己将手指伸入克拉克的发丛时会考虑它的触感。

手指更深地插入发丝，在克拉克后颈上方几英寸的位置磕碰了一下，轻轻撞上坚硬的发射器。克拉克头骨冰冷的曲线贴着他的手掌。疼痛在布鲁斯的胸口蔓延。他记不清自己是否瞄准过这里又最终移开去。他伸手脱掉蝙蝠面具，但他的呼吸依然沉而刺痛。

发射器被轻拉下来。克拉克的脑袋朝远离布鲁斯的另一侧倒过去，靠在冰凉无情的钢制台面上。纹丝不动。克拉克像一个以他自己为原型的雕像——他也的确值得拥有一座，但如此呆滞，迟缓…他就只是一具尸体。除此之外什么也不是。

布鲁斯将一只手垫在克拉克的肩膀下面，另一只从平摊的膝盖下方穿过。他将躯体抱了起来。克拉克比同身材的人感觉起来都更重，一如那天布鲁斯在哥谭码头废墟中找到他，合上他的双眼，用红色披风裹住他的身体。他的双臂松松地向下垂落，头部没有任何支撑，喉部因此弓起熟悉的苍白弧度。

不会管用的。不会管用。布鲁斯甚至不清楚如何激活水箱，一切都是白费力气。

起初他想站在外面将克拉克的身体沉入液体，由于姿势异常尴尬而放弃了尝试。如果真要实行这件事，他也得跟着进去。他踏入水箱，灰绿色的光芒从底部浮起环住克拉克的躯体，手臂和身体两侧漏出几道细小的光线。布鲁斯俯下身，双臂间的重量在触碰到水面时被分散掉不少。液体很温暖，他能从被渗透的靴子中感觉到它。

克拉克的双脚沉进水中，然后是他的大腿，双手，整个躯体，肩膀，脖颈。什么也没发生。本应如此。布鲁斯一开始就知道。他用双手捧住克拉克的面颊，一只戴着手甲，另一只完全光裸。他将他彻底沉入水中。黑色的卷发在脑袋周围散开，看上去美极了。

克拉克制服上的撕裂处微动了一下。布鲁斯低下头扫视一眼，那应该是他在水下的动作带起水流，或者不断翻涌的泡沫在织物上破裂了。但实际上他看到水箱中闪过一道扭曲的不透明绿影，从织物下方滑出，像在水中溶解开的血丝——它似乎在寻找克拉克制服间的缝隙，进而从裂口钻了进去。

又一道绿影缠绕上克拉克的手掌，接连涌现出更多，飞快攀上他的脸颊，脖子，靴子顶部。布鲁斯感觉到裹住他裸露手掌的水流在改变，它们涌向克拉克，绿色的螺旋像好奇的鱼轻轻刮擦布鲁斯的指背。光芒像是被水箱中的液体本身孕育出来，探索克拉克的躯体仿佛它们正等着这一刻。绿光贴着他的皮肤流动，渗进他的嘴巴和伤口中，直到翻出泡沫的液体清澈得像真正的水流。

一阵细微的颤抖窜过整个躯体。布鲁斯的视线再次落到微动的制服裂口处。这一次他用手拂开聚集在那附近的泡沫，勉强及时看清底下正接近完全愈合的伤口。

他仍在凝视他。克拉克的一只手猛然冲出水面，一把抓住水箱边沿。他抬起身，面部暴露在空气中，发出长久而撕裂般的呼吸。

布鲁斯向后退去，想要远离，但水箱的边缘阻止了他的动作。近乎未经思考，他反射性地朝克拉克的脖子伸出光裸的手，像是想摸摸他的脉搏。失去布鲁斯的支撑，克拉克再次跌回水箱。他重新抓着边沿将自己拽出水面，深深汲取空气，却似乎没有任何对应的呼出动作。

至少克拉克被打湿的睫毛下的双眼是睁着的。他的目光落在布鲁斯裸露在外、仍在滴水的手掌上，接着移开，投向天花板，墙壁，环绕他们的可疑设备，最后停留在布鲁斯的面部。布鲁斯能看到克拉克脸上浮现出愤怒而厌恶的神情，他知道他认出他了。

布鲁斯很清楚这一切看上去有多蹊跷，尤其对一个像克拉克这样刚清醒的人而言。

他没时间安抚或解释。克拉克的手掌圈住他的脖子，布鲁斯被压向水箱底部，分向两侧的水流在他彻底沉进水中时发出清脆的合拢声。他们在哥谭战斗时克拉克的动作并不像现在这样快：那时他没有尽全力，仅仅消遣般将布鲁斯耍来耍去，而后被迫吸入一整个肺那么多的放射性矿物粉尘。

这一次他似乎只想彻底杀死布鲁斯。坚硬的拇指在布鲁斯颈项处摸索，像在寻找最令人满意的扼死角度。他贴着布鲁斯下巴的手掌是温热的——他的体温已经升高了，至少高过他们身下的化学液体。

布鲁斯尝试立起膝盖支撑身体，克拉克没理睬他的动作；他试着面前的咽喉挥拳，克拉克在他的手能抬起来前就制住他，握住他的手腕将它压在水箱底部。抓住布鲁斯的手和几秒钟前试图掐死他的手是同一只，克拉克一直没有松开水箱边沿。现在钳制着布鲁斯的就只有那只手和克拉克伏在上方的躯体，他勉强向上撑起身体，脑袋钻出水面呛咳着呼吸。

克拉克离他只有几寸距离。目前的情况下他根本无法战胜他，必输的赌局没有任何意义。布鲁斯需要更多时间和顺畅的呼吸才能跟他谈谈，让他冷静下来。

禁锢着他手腕的力道一动不动。布鲁斯缩短他们之间最后的距离，吻上克拉克低吼着的嘴巴。

克拉克的面部线条不再继续紧绷。布鲁斯用尚能自由活动的手勾上他的后颈，一只脚搁到他的膝盖后面。他拉近他们的身体，令它们紧紧贴合。他热烈地亲吻克拉克，从自己体内拽出最后一丝为这个可以随时杀死他的男人聚集的热情。这举动为他争取到了一点时间，或许克拉克受到的刺激足以令他暂时安静下来，跟布鲁斯谈谈。克拉克不会杀人，只要他有理由，克拉克就会听他说下去。布鲁斯甚至也许能毫发无损地爬出水箱，从一个更体面、不过分私人的距离做这件事。他不觉得克拉克现在迷惑到了想让他们维持这姿势——

——哪怕在他深思熟虑的最深层脑海，以及他最疯狂的想象中，他都没想过克拉克也许会用那只差点掐断他脖子的手掌扶上他的后脑，细致而温和地回吻。

一簇布鲁斯曾竭力熄灭的火苗在他体内重新被点燃。克拉克亲吻布鲁斯就像他只想要他，就像一个清醒的男人正拥抱自己的挚爱——而不是某个刚从死亡中复生，就在一分钟前还对面前发生的事毫无头绪的人。克拉克顺畅而毫无犹疑地吻他，布鲁斯能感觉到所有未出口的理由都退到后方，取而代之的是他多么想相信这是真的。

够了。该回到现实。布鲁斯挣开亲吻，撑着自己站起来靠到水箱边缘，但克拉克将这动作会意为了一个邀请。他伸出一只手环上布鲁斯的腰，又将身体嵌入他的腿间，令他们的双腿彼此交缠。

布鲁斯被裹在自己隔温的制服内，膝盖以下没在水中，身体紧贴着热熔炉似的外星来客。他感觉到一阵由头至脚的战栗。上帝啊，克拉克是那么强壮。他大概是无意识地发出了一点声音——他们仍在黏糊而一刻不停地接吻，克拉克咬着他的嘴唇低声呻吟，短而破碎的响动在水箱内怪异地四处回响。也许是这些回音搞的鬼，是它们令克拉克听上去如此渴望，仿佛他想要亲吻布鲁斯但他不得不停下来喘息，所以他只能做出妥协，让自己尽可能快速地在两者之中进行切换。

布鲁斯不清楚克拉克的思想是否完整，不知道他是否在真正意义上是克拉克本人。事实上，他无法判断这是克拉克还是某种潜伏在这具身体中的智慧生命。他无从得知这一切是否真的在 _发生_ 。一个可能性钻进他的脑海：水箱中的液体是接触式的致幻剂。这感觉起来更像是真的，比起正发生的任何一件事都更真，何况发生的远多于一件事。

如果这是致幻剂创造的幻觉，那么他可以触碰克拉克。

他不该考虑这件事，不应该找任何借口，即便克拉克的舌头已经伸进他的嘴里，他们的双腿纠缠在一起，他们之间任何的细微动作都令他感觉到克拉克的身体紧紧压在他身上蹭动。

该死的。他怀疑自己现在还能停下。布鲁斯用光裸的手掌滑进克拉克湿透了的披风下面，抚过他肩胛骨锐利的弧度，腰部的凹陷处和臀部的曲线。氪星制服的触感如同布鲁斯预料的是种难以形容的质地——薄膜般的表层下是一层布满细小卵石的织物，每一小块都在他的手掌中自由地移动。在那之下，克拉克块状的背肌正随着他磨蹭布鲁斯的动作上下起伏。

天啊，克拉克硬了吗？他会不会像布鲁斯那样已经硬到胯部的护甲勒得他抽痛不已？制服形成的甲胄使他无法感觉到克拉克。或许他们之间的蹭动 **让** 他硬了，天，布鲁斯多想在他们的身体紧紧抵住时直接感受整个过程。克拉克在布鲁斯嘴边颤抖着呼吸。他们贴得如此之近，布鲁斯能看清他眼睛睁开的幅度。

克拉克的指尖刮蹭着布鲁斯后背的制服。他的指甲松松地挂在缝线接合处，滑了一下后摸索着挪开：即使在完全干燥的情况下，蝙蝠制服从设计上也很难被捏握住。克拉克又再试了一次，这次用上了两只手。他成功了，而这番动作的意图也在他捏住一块布料时显现出来。下一个瞬间，有什么被响亮地撕裂了。

在克拉克来得及继续撕开整件制服前，布鲁斯伸出没戴手套的那只手，沿着他们的身体向下滑去。分散注意力至少已经管用过一回。

更正：克拉克的制服没有胯部护甲这东西。布鲁斯可以透过异常贴身的材质毫无疑问地感受到克拉克的勃起，它挺立着，挤在克拉克的腹部和他自己胯骨的凹陷处——如同皮肤间直接的触感，他能感觉到克拉克的性器和胯部在他碰到时激烈地勃动。布鲁斯的手掌向更深处伸入，掌心在克拉克的硬挺上合拢，圈住它上下撸动。

这令克拉克停止亲吻布鲁斯的间隔第一次超过一瞬间。他喘着气向后靠去，水箱中的液体因而晃动着拍击两侧的墙壁。布鲁斯反射般跟了上去，再次追寻着他的嘴唇。他亲吻他的嘴角，下颚，向下滴水的下巴曲线，喉结。

克拉克拉起布鲁斯的一条腿，将它抬高圈住自己的胯部。他在布鲁斯手掌中抽插。这手活既算不上富有技巧，也并不算特别精心，布鲁斯只能确保它比躺在坟墓中一年半的经历要舒服一些。他们的制服在水箱液体的作用下十分流畅地相互摩擦，布鲁斯隐约能听见两种织物在彼此身上制造出的细微震动，他又硬了一点。这会管用的，克拉克大概会在他手中高潮——在布鲁斯口腔中呻吟，用力地在他身上蹭动，将精液洒进他的掌心。那之后克拉克或许会冷静下来，足够清醒到进行一场谈话，而后带着一点体面离开这里。布鲁斯则会——在稍晚的时间脱掉钳着自己的制服，自慰。然后在剩余的人生中，只是可能，回忆克拉克向后仰头露出喉结时，从他颈项处滴落的汗水，以及他曲起的胯部。

克拉克的一只手再次摸索到布鲁斯背部捏住一小片制服，同时将他朝自己拉得更近。他的嘴唇重新找到了布鲁斯的。布鲁斯希望他能止步于此，但克拉克的手指跟之前一样扣上布料，开始找寻其中的缝线。别再继续了。操，操。他更希望自己能穿着完好无损的制服走出这地方。

别无选择。布鲁斯穿着手甲的那只手勾着克拉克的后颈，尽最大努力不至于膝盖发软向下沉入水箱底部。克拉克分摊了一部分身体重量，足以使他轻松地撑着自己。他将手伸入自己披风的底侧，摸索着寻找将制服固定在身上的拉链暗扣。这个姿势下他只能将它拉下一点——蝙蝠洞里存有专门的工具。克拉克发现了这项新活动，手掌在发觉蝙蝠制服缝隙扩大的一瞬间覆盖了上去。

他用两根手指抵住拉链的咬合处，迫使它沿着手指的动作一路向下滑去。指尖隔着防护衣在布鲁斯脊柱上缓缓描画出一道直线，触碰在身体上引起又一轮完整的颤抖。水箱中的液体先前并未从脖颈和四肢的连接处渗进太多，但蝙蝠制服被拉下去后，水流瞬间涌了进去。克拉克的手指放到了防护衣的腰部，推着它向上翻去，直到布料仅覆盖着原先一半的面积。克拉克的皮肤毫无阻隔地贴上布鲁斯的。

布鲁斯喉咙深处发出绝望而放任的叹息，重重扣住万能腰带的暗扣，任它从身上掉落下去。

防护衣的下摆被外层制服束缚住，无法再翻上去更多。克拉克又将它推上去一点，布鲁斯的胸口因而感到紧绷绷的难受，似乎这一切都只为了让克拉克张开的手指能由上至下抚摸布鲁斯的后背。它们找到了他的每一块脊柱骨，每一道纵横交错的伤疤。

现在或许是他们 _谈谈_ 的好时机。克拉克对待布鲁斯的方式似乎昭示着清醒，他抚摸他时带有明显的意图，而不是之前如半睡半醒的人试图挠痒那样一个劲摩擦他们的身体。他也许可以交谈。

他同样也许能停下。交谈需要他停止亲吻布鲁斯——停止所有无休无止的深吻。即便他们只是停下来，提议另一处随便是哪的谈话地点也比现在这情形要好，至少那意味着谈话有开始的机会。

他分心了，并且克拉克一直在舔吻他的口腔，这使得他一直没注意到克拉克的手掌再次向下放到了他的腰部，直到最后几英寸拉链也被拉了下去。温暖的手指伸进防护服的腰部，撑开布鲁斯的短裤，探进他的臀缝中。

布鲁斯的身体剧烈抖动，只差一点在湿滑的水箱中跌倒。克拉克用空闲的手握住他的身体将他扶稳，又朝着自己拉得更近。布鲁斯湿漉漉的双手抓住水箱两侧的边沿。他清晰地知道接下去将要发生的事。克拉克的手掌伸向更深处，迫使外侧的织物向下堆积，也使得领子部分紧紧向内勒住布鲁斯的咽喉。手指继续深入，如同布鲁斯自己被打湿的指节般黏腻的触感，直到它们找到了那个地方。毫无预兆地，两根手指插入布鲁斯体内。

太快了，布鲁斯没有料到这个。他的身体再次猛烈发抖，克拉克敏捷地抓住他，没让他倾斜着撞向水箱边侧。他抵在底侧的双脚无力地踉跄两下，制服的禁锢变得 _难以忍受_ 。被困在护甲中的性器不再难捱，而是阵阵发痛。克拉克的双手在研究他的身体，是 _克拉克_ 在抚摸他。布鲁斯的每一寸皮肤都热到近乎燃烧，又被凯夫拉材质和线条流畅的护甲隔绝掉所有可能的触碰。他应该允许克拉克直接撕掉这该死的玩意儿。

眼下的情形似乎杜绝了这种危险性。克拉克将手指推进一点，环状肌仅仅吞入第一个关节。布鲁斯伏在他耳边发出呛咳般的喘息，他埋进近在眼前的颈窝中，下身顶弄着布鲁斯胯部的凹陷处，带起新一轮灼烧似的热度。也许整件事可以就此结束。也许他能透过制服织物感受到布鲁斯，就如布鲁斯能感受到他，那么当然他可以就这样射出来，然后——天啊，天啊，戳刺的手指再深入一些，布鲁斯可能也会跟着射了。

他还在想克拉克是否会满足于这样的高潮，他射出来时会露出怎样的神情，会是什么感觉。克拉克俯下身，将布鲁斯按在水箱边沿，攀到了他身体上方。他用一只手握住自己制服胸口的S标志处，而后——手指并未陷进去将它扯开，但织物仍旧自动向两侧分开，从胸口直至胯部。事实并不像氪星制服没有胯部护甲那么简单：克拉克制服下没穿任何衣物。

布鲁斯只来得及用半秒钟时间看清克拉克的性器。通红的柱体如超人本身轮廓鲜明，形状漂亮。克拉克将他翻了过去。布鲁斯甚至没来得及提出任何异议。克拉克抽出插在他体内的手指，下一个瞬间布鲁斯的脸就对着另一侧。某个层面上来说，这使他又能用自己的膝盖撑住身体了。先前他基本是将全身重量都压在了克拉克身上，现在他的双手再次找到水箱的侧边握住，如同他刚刚踏进水中一样牢固安稳。

另一个层面上，这毫无疑问意味着克拉克正打算干他。

在所有布鲁斯迈入这房间后曾冒出来或纵容的坏主意中，这是最糟糕的一个。他在脑海中快速搜寻身后那个人可能的弱点——全都不可行。他的理智可能受到了损伤，或者目前根本没有理智，这是由冲动产生的欲求。克拉克的胸口压上他的身体，布鲁斯毫无选择，迎合着抬高臀部。他似乎再也无法顺畅地呼吸，只能不停喘着气。连绵不断的亲吻令嘴唇发痛，而他现在依然想要继续接吻。

克拉克仍然记得打开那件神奇外星织物的方法。这应当是个好现象。

布鲁斯一只手握住黑色制服的前端，努力将自己的肩膀从束缚中解放出来。在水箱液体的润滑作用下动作还算顺利。他知道接下去将发生的事——现在它已经在发生了：克拉克向下拉扯着制服的背部，直到布鲁斯的臀部裸露在空气中。包裹住胯部的护甲脱离原本的位置，布鲁斯的勃起最终挣脱了桎梏，完全硬挺着立在身前。解脱般的呻吟涌到他嘴边，在最后一刻被强行转变为嘶哑的呼吸。

克拉克的双手依然在布鲁斯的制服内摸索，握在胯部两侧，压着下方的拉链使它敞得更开。他拉着布鲁斯的身体朝后靠向自己。布鲁斯能感觉到那火热性器的曲线，被水箱液体搞得又湿又滑。一开始它压在他一侧臀瓣上勃动，而后划动着贴上臀缝。他向后撤了一点，接着阴茎的头部抵住布鲁斯的穴口。

润滑并不充足，各种意义上克拉克的手指都应该再多扩张一会儿，但布鲁斯不想要那样。他没准备好，他不在乎。他朝后伸出手，指甲深深陷入克拉克的大腿。克拉克推进他的身体，四次挺入后他完全在他体内了。上帝啊，这很痛。克拉克开始抽插，阴茎钉住前列腺时一阵痉挛席卷布鲁斯全身， 他几乎软着膝盖跪倒在水箱内，下巴差点磕在边沿。他用空着的手握住身前挺立的勃起，在自己掌心内顶弄。克拉克埋进布鲁斯朝后翻去的兜帽和披风接合处湿漉漉的布料中，张开嘴咬住他的后颈。

布鲁斯窒息般长长呻吟，拽着克拉克更深地进入自己。克拉克用力而长久地操弄他，缓慢地抽出，接着凶猛地插入，撞击近乎令骨骼发痛。也许这就是克拉克做爱的方式，但那感觉并不可信，这更像是他特意为布鲁斯做的，他认为布鲁斯会喜欢这样。布鲁斯的呼吸变得凌乱而艰难，挺弄和摩擦像刀子划在他皮肤上，滚烫、极致的快感紧随其后。此刻他沉浸在性爱中，其余的一切似乎都不再重要，比如克拉克 _是否_ 会注意到他想要 _这个_ ，他真的想要，他想要克拉克立刻埋入他最深处。

是克拉克。这是他想要的克拉克，是他的悔恨，是他最糟糕也最漫长的噩梦。无比真实的触感化成强有力、宣泄般的战栗爬过布鲁斯全身。克拉克感觉到了——他当然感觉得到，呻吟和雨点般的亲吻落在布鲁斯的耳廓。他像一个完美的融合，既是无从抵抗的外星来客也是拘谨的中西部男孩。他深深地操干着布鲁斯，每一次耸动戳刺都令他更加疼痛，穴口更紧地咬合肉柱。高潮像愉快的折磨狠狠攥住布鲁斯的身体，白色的浊液一股一股涌出小口，直到阴茎颤抖着停止射精。

克拉克还在不断挺入他体内，从他喉咙里拽出微弱而渴望的低吟。现在他的身体敏感到刺痛不已，那感觉太好了——要是克拉克继续这样顶弄他的肠道，他或许就会…现实并非如此。克拉克的抽插变得浅而迅速，被布鲁斯抓着的腿部肌肉绷得很紧。布鲁斯的指甲已经无力剜住他，只是松松地握住。克拉克的呼吸低而粗哑，脑袋依然埋在布鲁斯肩膀湿漉漉的披风里。他以前所未有的速度浅浅操弄着肉穴，双手用力从布鲁斯制服内抽出来，握住水箱两侧的边沿。

从阴茎埋入深处的第一下勃动开始，布鲁斯能感觉到克拉克高潮的每一个瞬间。克拉克伏在他身上没有任何动静，几乎像是屏住了呼吸。直到布鲁斯微微动了动，想要调整顶在体内的性器位置，克拉克发出一点被截断的呻吟，边射精边有力地插在内壁挺弄。微凉的浊液随着翻出的软肉滴落到水箱底部。他一定是捏碎了两侧的边缘，玻璃发出阵阵抗议般的嘎吱声，裂纹像蛛网向外侧延伸，只是尚未完全碎裂开。布鲁斯的手掌攀上边沿——他已经得到了自己想要的：克拉克的阴茎顶在他的前列腺上，强有力地抽动着射出最后一股精液。他落回到布鲁斯的后背，长而深地慢慢呼吸。

克拉克在这场性爱中是完全清醒的，布鲁斯没有被撕成碎片是最好的证据。要是之后他不得不和某人讨论并证明这个观点以及整件事的合理性，只是可能，这比他先高潮更富有说服力。

布鲁斯用肘部推了推克拉克。没有回应。他又握住克拉克的手臂，发现它正垂落在水箱中，触感温暖而放松。克拉克的呼吸不再深重，似乎彻底将全身的重量交托到了布鲁斯和水流的浮力上。

恐惧涌上布鲁斯的喉咙。他抓住克拉克的手腕，脉搏仍在跳动，只是失去了意识。

好吧。

布鲁斯扭着胳膊把克拉克的身体推到水箱一侧，以免他会在失去支撑的一瞬间沉进水里。他的性器还埋在布鲁斯体内。布鲁斯抬高身体将它抽出穴道，摩擦引起的最后一丝快感令他再次颤抖。或许他应该庆幸克拉克不会醒着看到这情景。他直起身，性器依然硬着，似乎紧绷着在渴求更多。他将蝙蝠制服穿回原位，用胯部护甲将前面整个桎梏起来。很痛。这感觉像是背叛了自己的身体。

只有上帝知道他年纪已经很大了，忙碌制造了太长的空白期。他几乎已经忘记自己的身体会被性爱唤起怎样的反应。

他将制服套回到肩膀上，尽可能地拉直内层的防护服，但仍有一半左右硌在胸口，又伸手到背后将拉链拉上去。先前涌进织物和皮肤之间的液体因而向外渗出，滑过他的双手和腿部。他拽着拉链，扭动身体直到织物在他后背重新咬合在一起，接着俯下身，从克拉克身下找出万能腰带。

湿滑的手指勾着腰带将它捡起来。布鲁斯发现自己在摸索着整理时正盯着克拉克看，视线不由自主地落在克拉克身上。他的脑袋倾斜着歪倒在水箱一侧的墙壁上，嘴唇微张。布鲁斯又有冲动想要去检查他的脉搏。他能看到裂开的制服下克拉克的胸膛随着呼吸上下起伏，如同白昼般平稳明晰。只要他停下沙沙作响的动作，或许还能听到那细微的声响。克拉克是活着的。

天啊，他还活着。

全新的冲动浮现出来：他想要再次跪到地上，将膝盖沉入天知道是什么玩意儿的液体中，亲吻克拉克睡着的脸，吻他直到他醒过来、再次触碰布鲁斯，直到他望进布鲁斯的眼底，开口说—— _一些话_ ，任何单词，布鲁斯的名字， _你好_ ，责难的句子， _什么都行_ 。

布鲁斯将所有妄想赶出脑海，做过同样的事太多次以至他实在太清楚如何强迫自己的思维扭转方向。他踏出水箱，察觉双脚十分沉重——渗进制服缝隙的液体制造了额外15到20磅的重量。靴子的脚掌部位稳固地踩在亚麻油铺过的砖块上，一层据布鲁斯判断是润滑油的水层也没能让它打滑。他小心翼翼地朝外侧走去。

克拉克依然睡着，丝毫没被他四处走动的声响吵醒。如果他一直不肯醒会是个麻烦，在某个可能的时间点，布鲁斯甚至会被充分合理的理由驱使去叫醒他。只是即便那真的发生，其中也必然不包含任何亲吻行为。当下，他睡着时，布鲁斯得以抽出时间做完先前未完成的工作。

一切都还是原样。布鲁斯收好所有设备，重新登入安保系统，操控水箱抽空了其中的液体。他并不确定这能掩盖他的踪迹或是将热萨马拉的研究恢复原样，但至少某些人会因此头痛不已。

伴随着水流的浮力消失，克拉克的身体慢慢向下倒在水箱底部。布鲁斯试着将手掌放在氪星制服上令它恢复原样，没能成功，只得用湿透了的红色披风裹住他的身体。

他仍旧比看上去要重一些。但这一次布鲁斯抱起他时，他顺着动作朝环住他的怀抱蜷起来，而非之前那样跟外星换洗衣物堆似的向下沉甸甸地坠落。他的脑袋靠在了布鲁斯的肩膀上。

布鲁斯漫长而平稳地呼吸一次，抱着克拉克离开房间。

 

* * *

 

  水箱中带出的液体变得干涸，黏糊糊的。布鲁斯将克拉克从蝙蝠车的座椅中剥出来，没费神脱掉他们身上任何一件衣物，直接将他拽进莲蓬头底下。

温热的水流拍打他们的躯体。他费力地抓着氪星制服试着脱掉它，要是克拉克先前没把它扯开很大一个口子，这真会是不可能的任务。布鲁斯没找到任何暗扣或是拉链。他十分勉强地将克拉克的脑袋和肩膀从布料中扯出来，再就只剩裹着四肢的袖子和裤腿。全脱掉后布鲁斯拿着制服放在热水中冲洗，将披风拧进手掌中滤掉大部分水珠，将它们挂到一旁的挂钩上。那是他挂蝙蝠制服的位置，某些夜晚，比如今天，他制服上沾满令人厌恶的污渍时，他会穿着全套行头，在淋浴中将它们冲干净。

布鲁斯站在挂钩旁脱衣服，直到仅剩一条短裤。他回到莲蓬头下。克拉克被安置在一张折叠长椅上，脑袋朝后靠着温暖的瓷砖，被热水打湿的头发紧贴头皮。布鲁斯已经开始习惯将他摆来摆去或是四处运送，但他一直不醒令布鲁斯内心深处冒出一些自己并不喜欢的猜测。他的生命体征没有衰退，但如果水流拍在脸上他都没反应，布鲁斯真不知道还有什么能叫醒他。

他不应该把他洗干净。氪星人身上原本覆盖着一层湿黏的残留液体，他依然需要它。但布鲁斯已经握着他的手将指甲中的污泥都冲掉，拉着他靠在自己身上，让肥皂泡布满他的后背，这一切都制造出他没能预料到的虚幻的亲密感。他的事业令他远离一切与性相关的事物太久，布鲁斯就只是无法将与克拉克的性爱彻底挥离脑海，无法阻止皮肤把这样的接触和它联系起来。从大都会回来的路程使他的身体彻底放弃寻求更多体验，但现在克拉克的脸颊搁在他的颈窝中，他感受到某种希望，然后是愚蠢的怒火，因为克拉克满足了他，却不够彻底。

他飞快地关掉水流，潦草地用干毛巾把克拉克拍干净，又将他塞进一件贴身背心和运动裤中。他拽着他丢到洞穴的一张折叠床里，放任他陷在床垫里深陷天知道什么内容的梦境。

之后布鲁斯回到浴室，用一根软管冲洗蝙蝠制服，拧干湿透的防护服，再将它们都挂在克拉克的制服旁。他脱掉最后一点衣物站到莲蓬头下，让热水冲刷自己。

他低头评估了一番。一路穿着又湿又乱糟糟的制服回家使得他身上显现出一些擦痕，下巴的淤青是他潜入莱克斯公司时弄的，咽喉部和手腕上的伤是跟克拉克的扭打，胯部和臀部的淤痕则是那之后发生的事所致。他不记得最后那些，它们被印下时感觉起来并不痛。

  他又有点硬了。情欲似乎执意横亘在任何他必须做的事之前。该死。

  布鲁斯将前额贴到墙上，分开双腿。滚烫的水流拍击他的后背，几乎在皮肤上制造出红痕。他用手指伸到后面轻轻触着穴口，伸进去一根指节。被肥皂水浸过的摩擦有点刺痛，但不算坏，仅仅是钝钝的疼。交合引起的肌肉酸痛折磨着他的身体，再没其它了。他的呼吸变得很浅：身体融合的触感和回忆停留在他体内，并且他知道接下去几天都将如此。他完全勃起了，空着的手在浴室墙壁上紧紧握成拳头。

作为坏念头领域的专家，他很清楚什么样的行为算是很糟糕的主意。例如克拉克随时都可能醒来，而布鲁斯绝不会想让他看见自己正在做什么。

另一方面，当克拉克恢复意识，布鲁斯必须足够理智而镇定，不能想着那些事自慰、喘息，仿佛他想要克拉克和他做爱，如同他们之间发生的并不是一场诡异的意外。

他向体内插入第二根手指。没有必要保持安静：睡着的人不会听到任何动静，他也无法阻止醒着的人听到声音。然而布鲁斯依旧咬住嘴唇，贴着墙壁弓起身体，将手指推得更深。他得以慢慢按揉着腺体，而非克拉克之前那样强硬地逼迫内部高潮。他戳刺着自己的前列腺，快感的火苗重新燃起，在他的每一寸皮肤上灼烧出细微疼痛。

他无法确切想起克拉克怎样对待他的身体，只有粗糙的扩张，快而粗暴的抽插，克拉克圆钝的柱体在他体内顺畅地进出，那是手指无法比拟的感受。他只记得克拉克带给他一切。与布鲁斯所有幻想中的克拉克惊人相似，那些始于梦魇，而后悄无声息地从睡梦渗透至现实的虚幻之人，撕扯着想要让布鲁斯一起坠落。

布鲁斯空着的手从墙壁上滑落，到了大腿上，最后握住自己的性器。它因胯部护甲的钳固和驾车时的摩擦同样酸痛。他用拇指粗暴地蹭过最脆弱的地方，硬挺在手掌中颤抖不停。

现成的性幻想对象和情景碎片摆在他面前。他情欲的诱因就睡在隔壁房间，任何一秒钟都可能醒过来走进浴室；他对所有喘息和呻吟了若指掌，那嘴唇和躯体贴在他身上的感觉。布鲁斯的呼吸变得急促，手掌的动作越来越快，指节在柱体上紧紧圈住。那幅景象破碎了，不再是与克拉克亲密、热切的相交，他自己未知的命运取而代之。他想象四周的瓷砖墙壁碎裂、倾塌，有人握着他的脖子将他提到半空。他想到红色光束涌出克拉克死气沉沉的双眼。他发现自己正踮着脚尖，额头重重地压在墙壁上，由于过分用力而红了一块。

高潮十分长久，无比空虚，如同克拉克将他带领到一座陡峭的顶峰又将他丢下不管，现在终于，他被自己一把推下。纠结的肌肉放松下来，他的视野在变黑。它抽干了他最后一丝力量，迫使他跪到了地板上。许久，他缓慢而茫然地归拢意识，试着站起来但失败了。

  很好，棒极了。现在他可以集中精神。布鲁斯在如注的水流中坐了一会儿，直到确定自己可以顺利行走。他关掉莲蓬头走出浴室。

 

* * *

  

恶质科学通常分为两种：孤独的研究者将自己关在密室中，日以继夜地为自己坚称的所谓正义奋斗，直至取得某种可怖的成果；或是集团作案，数以百计的成员为同一个策划者服务，兢兢业业打卡上下班，为外界的恶行献上凶器，却自始至终对真正的计划知之甚少。二者之间最主要的区别是可靠性。前者往往在现实中站不住脚，有所作为的那部分又过于粗糙，易于看穿。后者总是在一开始就能立稳脚跟，但同样缺乏细节，经不起推敲，只要能糊弄团队的上层和下一轮检查就别无所求。

据布鲁斯所知，莱克斯公司的恶质科学由内部公关部门负责，领导层缺乏专业知识，因而研究者们必须搞一套简明易懂的解释词。实验室内部的记录文件没能为目前情况提供太多有用的情报，经过更深入地调查，他在邮件附件中找到了一份名字相当诱人的展示文件。

一份写作方式格外低劣唬人的年度设计报告图表展现在屏幕上，另外还有一个宇宙梭机模型。布鲁斯翻着页，划过大片空白。

****_项目_   _L  预示着莱克斯公司航空航天工业惊人的突破，美国日渐衰退的航天技术也将因此迎来新生 …_

_……  自主更新循环护盾技术 … 有史以来最富有经济效益的宇宙旅行 ……_

_……  全新弹性聚合材料 ——_

莱克斯公司在开发针对 NASA 的合作项目，又在同一栋建筑内试图提取超人的生物组织样本。布鲁斯可以想出若干将这两者联系起来的可能性。他不喜欢其中任何一个猜想。

克拉克在睡梦中微动了一下。

布鲁斯所有的思考都猛然停下来。他的心脏吊到喉口，立刻站起身。

克拉克朝布鲁斯的方向转过身，抬起一只指节自然弯曲的手搁到脸旁的枕头上。他的头发已经晾干不少，翘起来呈现出卷曲的弧度。

  凝视他令布鲁斯难受地回想起他的身体有多么温暖。即便是洞穴中永不停歇的阴冷和潮湿也无法夺走他的体温。没有任何事物，包括克拉克本人，能够在此刻阻止布鲁斯走向折叠床、将脸颊埋进克拉克喉咙的凹陷处，只为自己偷来一些热度。

没有，以及，不。

克拉克躺在那里，没有其它任何事会发生。

这是个正面信号。自主动作表明克拉克很可能从昏迷转为了睡眠，并且过不久就会自己醒来。不需要布鲁斯的干预。他不必测量他的脉搏，将遮盖住他面部的头发撇开，观察眼珠的移动以确定他是否处于快相睡眠，或是接近他、尝试再次碰触他。现在，他只要等他醒来，这一切景象都会自动永远消失殆尽。

布鲁斯缓慢地再次坐下。他还有工作要做。

很快，站点主席收件箱里的邮件表明先前关于热萨马拉博士实验室的猜测是错的。大楼包含研究和生产两座设施，一架直升机，飞行员，一整组配备有专业设备、足以从国家博物馆偷走超人制服的团队，免费停车场。然而他们与莱克斯公司中央系统的通讯都很敷衍。莱克斯公司似乎认为这不过是一间安保稀散的仓库，执勤名单再长一厘米都是滥用资源。

这并不是布鲁斯闯入的第一间孤岛设施。自从卢瑟被逮捕，莱克斯公司遭遇了许多叛变，目前这是其中唯一拥有远大理想的孤儿。数月间它不停盗取资料和研究成果，急躁而狂怒地反向破译项目 L ，也因此需要超人的尸体作为实验材料。

克拉克又翻了个身，这次还发出了一点声响，很小的叹息。他的面部陷进枕头中，接着显然发现那并不怎么舒服 —— 布鲁斯能想象到他原本滴水的头发一定把它弄湿了，他仰面躺着不动了。所以他并不是随意动来动去。他能对外界的刺激做出反应。

如果布鲁斯触碰他，他会感觉到。要是布鲁斯也在折叠床上躺下，或许他会无意识地贴着他蜷起身体。

布鲁斯无比认真地考虑现在就摇醒克拉克以维持自己岌岌可危的理智。

或者用别的什么方式叫醒他。他们在实验室时他曾满足于布鲁斯的主动献身。如果布鲁斯现在爬到克拉克身边，一路向下亲吻他的身体，如果克拉克在布鲁斯将他舔硬时醒来，他是否会再次将他拉进一场性爱？也许缩短他们之间势必糟糕透顶谈话的最好方法是让克拉克永远没空想起他们还得谈谈。布鲁斯 _擅长_ 利用性规避言语。

他将脸埋入手中，使劲揉搓着低吟一声。他十分确定继续无休止地探究他们之间即将发生的互动对工作没有丝毫帮助，而目前他真的不能再分心了。

至少浏览文件并不特别枯燥。就如每个利欲熏心的野心家，站点主席既有充足的精力又富于创造性。布鲁斯在数目庞大的邮件群中进行筛选。有许多封都狂躁地抱怨从水下高保全研究基地窃取 L 项目的数据和样本有多困难。站点主席的计划 —— 正是它令整件事都变得相当宏伟，预计在退出莱克斯公司后一举击败原本的上层，具有十足前瞻性的 L 计划产品会是最佳武器。他们已然打算利用 “L 溶剂 ” 的成分和起源在市场进行投机，而目前他们甚至不知道那绿色的化学物质究竟是什么，从哪儿来，如何制造更多。邮件最后，他还毫不掩饰地阐明这分裂计划为什么需要克拉克的尸体。

项目 L 的突破性成果宇宙梭机使用的护盾材料并非什么新合成物质，而是体外培育的氪星皮肤细胞。计划的原始 “ 合法 ” 开发者拥有莱克斯 · 卢瑟从佐德身上取得的样本，储存在公司的海上仓库中，然而布鲁斯潜入的那个站点没有权限，无法在缺乏细胞样本的情况下完成研究。

—— 无论如何，他确信自己有理由认为克拉克醒来后事态会向较好的一面发展。只要他还想继续超人生涯，只要他还愿意让这个曾经 3 次试图杀死他的星球拥有超人，加入联盟会是很好的选择。

  联盟永远为超人留有一席之地。即便在他的重生最为缥缈无望时，他们依然期望他回到这里，如同以色列等待先知伊利亚回归人间。他们一直在努力填补失去他的空白。

他们干得很不错。不，这样的描述并不公平。布鲁斯为联盟中的每个人和他们并肩赢得的战斗感到自豪。然而他们中的任何人都不是超人。

_克拉克_ 才是超人。现在他正穿着布鲁斯的衣服，躺在布鲁斯据点的折叠床上，在睡梦中发出含糊的咕哝。当他醒来，布鲁斯不得不为自己做出的选择辩护 —— 关于几个小时前的事，或许还有克拉克死亡以来的所有事。一切都需要解释。他自作自受。

上帝啊，他要做什么来着？研究，没错。他拖动着一叠随笔记录扔到另一个更大的显示屏上。他至少得装出正在忙的样子，随时 ——

“ 唔 ……” 克拉克呓语道， “ 唔嗯？ ” 折叠床在他身下嘎吱作响。

布鲁斯转过椅子面朝克拉克的方向。他在揉自己的眼睛，眉毛皱着形成一道很深的沟壑。布鲁斯动作时，他用手肘撑起身体，目光越过布鲁斯迷茫地在洞穴内四处打转。布鲁斯站起身朝着折叠床迈出一步，湛蓝的眼珠才将视线投射并聚焦到他身上。

克拉克的神情迅速变得清明，显示出明晰的认知。至少他的思想看上去并未受损。布鲁斯穿过房间向折叠床走去，克拉克的眉毛皱得更紧，接着睁大眼睛。他张开嘴巴，颤抖着没能发出声音，又闭了起来。困惑和茫然在他脸上交替闪过。他不解地盯着自己的手掌，抬起来摸了摸嘴唇，随后倒抽一口气撕开布鲁斯穿在他身上的T 恤，用手指摸了摸胸口愈合后光滑的皮肤。

他抬起头又望向布鲁斯，一只手仍覆在心脏处，另一只缠绕着撕裂成条状的布料，似乎想要与布鲁斯分享无比的惊奇。布鲁斯在离得不远的椅子里安置自己，转过身面朝折叠床。克拉克的眼睛在他坐下时扫视他的身体，而后，克拉克的脸色沉了下去。

该死。

他开口说了第一句话： “ 我伤到你了。天啊，我很抱歉。 ”

布鲁斯的脉搏漏跳了一下。他扼制住自己抬手捏住鼻梁的冲动，深深地吸进一口气，慢慢呼出来。心跳回复到正常频率了。他暗暗解开所有纠成一团的东西。

“ 我没事。 ” 他说， “ 别担心那个。你感觉 —— 你有什么地方不舒服吗？ ”

“ 你看起来不好。 ” 克拉克说， “ 你似乎吓 ——”

布鲁斯抬起手截断了下半句话。

“ 我一直很怀疑这场谈话的开端不会顺利， ” 他说， “ 因为你可能会担心一些除你自己健康状况之外的问题，而我现在只关心你的情况。 ” 这甚至不算谎话。

克拉克用力地盯着他，但没有继续追究之前的话题。他再次环顾洞穴，比之前更慢也更仔细。某些视线的标的物乍看之下很令人费解，布鲁斯能在头脑中随着那目光穿越岩石和金属，描画出洞穴的其它房间。如果克拉克留的时间再长些，他不会剩太多秘密。

“ 我感觉很好。 ” 片刻后克拉克说， “ 只是记忆有点断层。 ”

“ 哪一部分？ ”

“ 我想不起来为什么 ——” 他的脸一下子红了， “ 对不起。我想不起来我们为什么在做爱 …… 还有我们在那座建筑里做什么 —— 那是哪里？你和我 ——”

“ 不是你想的。 ” 布鲁斯回答，语速很快。克拉克似乎没体会到其中斩钉截铁的冷淡，理所当然。他的视线从布鲁斯身上游离开，朝着前方的空气聚拢。

“ 我死了。 ” 他慢慢说， “ 我记得我在死去。 ”

“ 你的确死了。 ”

“ 我记不起来之后的所有事了。我怎么会活过来？ ”

“ 你记得自己躺在一个水箱里？ ” 克拉克点了点头，布鲁斯继续道： “ 那里面的液体让你又活了。但我还没弄清原理。 ”

克拉克的眉毛紧张地簇起来。 “ 然后我们又回到水箱 —— 你和我 ——”

“ 那两件事之间并没有间隔。 ” 布鲁斯打断道，放弃地将脸埋进手掌中揉搓。这场谈话只会变得更糟。 “ 你活过来时不太清醒，或者是火气很大，我们扭打了一会儿。 ” 他最终说， “ 我试着引开你的注意力所以 —— 当时你像是想要性，所以我将你引向 —— 那个方向。 ”

这不是布鲁斯本来的计划。在他自己听来整件事够坏了，而克拉克只会将它理解得更坏。他一只手捂住下半张脸，潮湿的眼睛里写着布鲁斯在描述一件完全糟糕的事。布鲁斯停下组织乱七八糟的句子。克拉克闭上眼睛将手指深深按进眼眶，嗓音发抖。 “ 我想伤害你，除了和我做爱你没有其它选择，对吗？ ”

布鲁斯的胃沉了下去。 “ 这说法过于苛 ——”

“ 而我还是让你受伤了？就在我们做爱的时候，那本该是阻止我伤害你的选项。 ”

“ 我 _没事_ 。 ” 布鲁斯再次说， “ 那不是重点。是我想 ——”

“ 我很抱歉，布鲁斯。 ” 克拉克胸口的起伏停住了一瞬， “ 如果我有理智我绝不会 ——” 他打断自己的下半句话。布鲁斯敏锐地抓住了前半部分，像抓到一根蛛丝。

“ 正是这样。是我在你不清醒的时候引导你做出那些事。你不负任何责任。 ”

克拉克并没听进去。 “ 我现在离开会好一点吗？ ”

不。是的。也许先是肯定后是否定，布鲁斯在五分钟前还没有预料到事态如此发展。他再次将手掌覆上面部。 “ 可能是吧。 ” 他回答。克拉克坚决地点了一下头。“ 我不知道你具体什么时候会醒所以没联系任何人。没人知道你活过来了。 ”

“ 玛莎。 ” 克拉克喃喃道，猛地站起身。他抬头检视天花板，布鲁斯可以想象要是洞穴顶部有任何明显的出口他会直接朝上穿入云霄，他无法责备他的冲动。

“ 她很好。 ” 布鲁斯漫不经心地说。克拉克立刻低下头讶异地凝视他。 “ 是的，我一直在监控她。 ” 他接下去， “ 我不会在救了人之后将他们丢下不管。 ”

克拉克张开嘴，迟疑着停下。他望着布鲁斯的方式像是他不确定自己是否被允许与他交谈。看在老天的份上。 “ 我 …… 还没有为你照顾她道谢。 ”

“ 不需要。 ” 也许只要布鲁斯对他摆出不甚在意或者冷淡的态度，整件事就会这么过去，克拉克会待他像个 —— 什么？同事？那可能并不是他想要的，但总比现在好。 “ 已经过去 18 个月了。 ” 他说， “ 你认识的大部分人都维持着以前的住址和电话号码。但克拉克 · 肯特在法律上已经死亡，大众认知里超人也死了。 ”

“ 噢。 ” 复活带来的一系列现实难题以苦楚形式在他神情中闪过。

“ 你依然可以再次进入公众视野，要是你想的话。但你最好先跟家人联系。 ”

“ 没错。对不起。谢谢。你帮了我太多 —— 谢谢你照看我妈妈。 ” 克拉克的嗓音中开始带上急切， “ 我该怎么出去？ ”

“ 上楼，从正门出去。忽略一路上见到的任何机械设备。你不需要通过出口的生物检测。 ” 布鲁斯站起身，克拉克立即向后退了一步，离开布鲁斯的私人范围。他们穿得很像，布鲁斯习惯在冲澡后不需要立即出门时穿成这样。现在他们都光着脚站在地板上，克拉克仍旧比布鲁斯矮了几英寸。他怎么会没注意到？ “ 先别飞出去。 ” 他说，穿过克拉克身旁回到工作台。他们之间一直维持着三英尺以上距离，克拉克又向后退开一点。

“ 好的。 ” 他小心翼翼地回答，看着布鲁斯打开抽屉从中取出一支备用手机。布鲁斯用拇指点了几下屏幕隐藏掉所有克拉克不必要看到的功能，将它抛了出去。克拉克平稳地从半空中抓住。这很像是朝巴里抛东西，他们的反应如此迅速，如同从架子上取下一件不会动的物品。 “ 什么 ……” 他开口。

“ 比起给你母亲打电话问候你是否平安到家，直接联系更方便。 ”

“ 好的。没错。 ” 克拉克将手机塞进口袋里。

“ 你可以尽情享受归家之旅。有新线索我会联络。莱克斯公司在掩盖踪迹方面没有丝毫长进，应该不会花太长时间。 ”

“ 莱克斯公司。 ” 克拉克重复道， “ 那是 _莱克斯公司_ 的建筑？ ”

他忘记说明了。 “ 就像我说的，如果你没有一醒来就不停追究几处小小的擦伤，事情进展会比现在快得多。 ”

克拉克挣扎着不显露出任何恼怒迹象的模样或许是这灾难性夜晚唯一的回报。他的眉毛皱起来又松开，嘴唇从一侧抿到另一侧，很深地呼吸一次。 “ 我待在这里会更好吗？我可以 —— 我不知道 ——”

“ 不。你去找你母亲。 ”

“ 谢谢。 ” 他衷心道。

是布鲁斯告诉他离开洞穴的方法，甚至暗自希望他快点离开好逃离整场极为凄惨的对话。但克拉克朝阶梯走去时，他即将离开的现实撼动了布鲁斯心脏的某处。他们会再联系，可能很快，但他知道这是他们最后一次单独相处。不能责备克拉克未来会避开类似场合。

“ 我带你出去。 ” 布鲁斯说道，跟着克拉克爬上楼梯。像个蠢货。

克拉克看上去并不确定自己该走在前面还是落后几步让布鲁斯超过他。布鲁斯在一处转角越过他身旁，半是解救他的尴尬半是领先为他打开门。他们经过浴室，走进湖边小屋室内。

太阳从湖尽头的地平线上升起，日光像金色的长矛漫无目标地刺穿晨雾。这是布鲁斯一天中最不喜欢的时刻，如果此刻他有幸躺在床上，光线会直接洒上他的眼皮把他扎醒。克拉克沐浴在阳光中深深吸了一口气，望着太阳就像那是他不敢相信自己竟会忘记的爱人。他用手抓住胸膛，那处布鲁斯的信仰所在，似乎完全忘记覆盖在心脏的棉料已经被自己撕开。他正站在属于蓝色星球的土地上，全然清醒，手指徒劳地扼住湿润眼眶的泪水。

他恍惚地转过身，面朝玻璃房的后门。布鲁斯主动走上前将它打开。克拉克就跟在他身后，依旧迷茫着不知所措。他的眼睛一眨不眨，直到穿过玻璃门双脚踏上码头，日光毫无阻拦地洒满他每一寸外露的皮肤。他闭上眼睛抬起头，仿佛那是一场温暖的雨。阳光牵引着他，直至光裸的脚趾触上码头边沿，白色的薄雾涌上脚踝。布鲁斯无法自制地跟着他。他的确不该独自留在洞穴中。

“ 我没想到你需要充能。 ” 他说道，挪动脚步走到克拉克身边，注视他镀上一层金的侧脸。

“ 没关系。 ” 克拉克静静呼吸着。 “ 这很像是得到了第一口食物之后才明白自己之前有多饿。 ” 他睁开眼睛看进布鲁斯的，阳光在他眼底为每一根睫毛制造出细小的影子。 “ 天啊， ” 他说， “ 我还待在地面上。 ”

在此之前布鲁斯从未想过飞行对克拉克而言具有移动手段之外的含义 —— 对一个流淌着外星血液的人而言，它或许也可以是全然的快乐。问题已经滑到了布鲁斯的舌尖，但他没能开口。克拉克屈起膝盖用脚尖抵住自己的身体，腾空而起，像一只鸟回到爱侣的翅膀中。

布鲁斯重重地吞咽一下。他凝视着克拉克在湖面上投下的倒影，仿佛身体中想要将他拉回地面的愿望能因此消退下去。在洞穴中他可以抑制这冲动，但克拉克迎着日出狂欢般飞越天际的景象令他无法扼制。不久之前他们的皮肤还彼此贴合，在莱克斯公司的建筑中，克拉克几乎没有意识。他们似乎亲吻了一整个世纪，直到克拉克握着他的身体要他转过去。现在布鲁斯明白连那也并不足够。

他认为克拉克会就这样飞走，但经过几番螺旋形的上升轨迹和贴着湖面漫长的打转后他又降落下来，漂浮在栈桥尽头几英尺开外处。布鲁斯眯起眼睛跟他对视，刺目的阳光像给克拉克的轮廓点上了火光。

“ 水箱中的那些东西让我活过来了？ ”

“ 对。我在分析液体样本。 ”

“ 是谁把我放进去的？ ”

这听上去像个圈套。 “ 我。 ” 布鲁斯勉强回答。

“ 我 —— 谢谢。天啊，谢谢。你给了我这么多，我却从来没停下来思考过是你复活了我。 ”

布鲁斯清了清嗓子。 “ 去找你母亲。 ”

“ 好。 ” 克拉克说。他又盯着布鲁斯看了片刻，看起来有话想说，或者有问题要问，但最终他一言不发重新浮向空中，沉进粉橘色的晨光，上升到几百尺高度后朝西方飞了过去。布鲁斯在码头上听到空气 _爆破_ 的撕裂声。

他凝视着克拉克扯起的白色蒸汽彻底消散，转身下楼回到洞穴里。检测仪已经吐出几份关于水箱材质的分析报告。他无视它们坐到工作台前，虚无地瞪视尚未完成的研究。

布鲁斯移开眼睛，屏幕底部的时钟显示着当前时间。巴黎现在是晚上。

呼叫声响了三下后戴安娜接了起来。

“ 超人的情况有新进展。 ” 他告诉她。

 


	2. Chapter 2

*  

湖面上的太阳令他不可避免地联想到克拉克。距离那个重获新生的人再次拥抱天空的黎明已经过去几天，布鲁斯仍旧无法抑制地想起克拉克曾在那里，曾从那个码头出发回家。此刻湖面上没有任何雾气，太阳低低地沉在上方，在水光中制造出一条金色小径，像通往异世界的入口。

“ 阿尔弗雷德究竟做了多少吃的？ ” 戴安娜盯着冰箱里的东西问。

“ 我们谁都不清楚氪星人的食量。 ” 布鲁斯边打开烤箱回答，热气一涌而出拍上他的脸颊。他戴上一只防热手套。 “ 他宁可自杀也不会让客人饿肚子。 ”

“ 除了这些 _还有_ ？ ”

“ 请把那两只碗递过来，谢谢。 ” 布鲁斯说。

阿尔弗雷德在冰箱里留了两盘盖着餐巾的法式吐司、香肠、培根，碗装蒸蛋则被放在烤箱里保温。假设克拉克拥有类似巴里的进食需求，他应当同样可以在与人进餐时将食量限制在合理范围内，否则他在世界任何一角都无法维持普通人伪装。问题在于阿尔弗雷德在这个问题上有相当的自主观点，而布鲁斯绝不会为其他人跟管家作对。

戴安娜抬起头，看向西侧的窗户外，手里忙着打开无数蜜饯碗的动作静止下来。天空中的那个小点有可能是任何事物，一只鸟，一架飞机，但以这种方式吸引她注意力的必然是克拉克。布鲁斯仍然不确切明白她是怎么做到这一点。

克拉克离玻璃房子还很远，布鲁斯得以布置完餐桌再去为他开门。空中的小点原本朝着正门飞速接近，但他直接飞了过去，仿佛周围会有邻居看到他从天而降落在门前的草坪上。布鲁斯转了个方向，走到后门将它打开，克拉克的双脚正轻轻触上码头。

他穿得像工作日出门上班：牛仔裤，格纹衬衫，领带，灯芯绒外套。眼镜。黑发比新闻镜头拍摄到的任何一帧都更卷一点。这行头看上去比布鲁斯和戴安娜正式一些，很不像随手抓来套上身的衣服，但也比较廉价。布鲁斯一开始没能认出他手里拎着的包裹，直到克拉克走近到门前，里面装着布鲁斯先前给他穿上的 T 恤衫和运动裤。布鲁斯当时并没介意将它们永久性地 **借** 给他，但理所当然，克拉克会还回来。并且很可能洗干净了。

“ 嗨。 ” 他爬上阶梯时打了个招呼， “ 我没想到 …… 嗨。 ” 戴安娜出现在布鲁斯身后令他又重复了一遍。

“ 戴安娜可以帮忙加快 ……” 布鲁斯开口，在句子中途停下来。戴安娜从他身边走过，停在门槛处伸出手将克拉克拽进一个拥抱中。

“ 欢迎回到这个世界。 ” 她说。

克拉克稍向后退了点以免她摔倒。他脸上浮现出一点犹疑的神情，但很快放松下来，肩膀塌下去，笑起来时露出酒窝。 “ 你是第一个说这句话的人。 ” 他用一只手臂回抱了她，任凭她拽着他进到室内。

“ 他们是怎么说的？ ” 戴安娜问道，从他手里取过装着运动服的包裹。布鲁斯在他们身后关上门，过了会儿，戴安娜将包裹塞进他手里。

“ 很多很多「老天爷啊你怎么做到的？」 ” 克拉克回答，戴安娜大笑起来。 “ 要是他们给你写的报道里有半句真相，以及大学古典文学课程里有半句实话，你可能是唯一复活后有机会得体应对后续情况的人。 ”

布鲁斯在他们交谈时将包裹拎到卧室，取出其中的衣物在床单上展开来。他用手掌抚摸柔软的织物，被撕裂的部分已经用一种细密的人字形针脚缝合完好。布鲁斯没有回收利用的习惯，坏掉的衣服从不穿第二次，但这件修补好的 T 恤或许会比他柜子中的其余衣服留存的时间更长些。

“ 我很惊讶。 ” 戴安娜在房子的另一端说。建筑中任何角落的声响都清晰可闻 —— 在他年幼时，这里曾是韦恩家过周末时突发奇想的露营地。 “ 所以你一直都在关注消息。 ”

“ 是的。对不起，其实我并不知道你是否喜欢人们追踪新闻媒体对你的报道。 ”

“ 你介意我读过关于你的报道吗？ ”

“ 要是你有法避开所有报道我会很嫉妒。 ”

“ 就是这么回事。来坐下吧。 ”

布鲁斯回到房间时克拉克依然站着，双眼盯着厨房里布置好的餐桌，上面成堆的餐盘和奶油味的海洋。布鲁斯转身进到厨房里，克拉克抬起眼睛看着他，开口问道： “ 在你心目中我的食量大概是多少？ ”

戴安娜把脸放进手掌，再次笑出声。

“ 我不知道。 ” 布鲁斯不太开心地回答，伸手给自己拉出一把椅子。 “ 阿尔弗雷德下定决心要填饱每个人的肚子。但他还不太能跟得上巴里。 ”

“ 阿尔弗雷德？ ”

“ 你在我的通讯频道听到过他。 ” 得追究到那场募捐会，布鲁斯事后才明白过来那是他们第一次见面。当时他并未注意到那个貌似正直的大都会记者就是超人，之后整理思绪时某些事才变得明朗。他并不确定那时克拉克是否知道自己是蝙蝠侠，或是其后还有另外一些线索才令他明白过来。

“ 那个值得更好人生的英国人？ ” 克拉克问道。布鲁斯想不起来这句话的出处，但它确实很像在描述阿尔弗雷德。他点点头。 “ 他不和我们一起用餐吗？ ”

“ 阿尔弗雷德是韦恩企业安保部门的主管，以及，跟我不同的是，除了跟人虚情假意地套近乎并且背诵一些别人写的演讲稿之外，他有真正的工作。 ”

“ 呃 —— 你能替我向他转达谢意吗？这些看上去都很棒。 ” 克拉克坐下来，布鲁斯拿起一个空盘子为他装了些食物，以免他们陷入谁该分发菜肴的僵局。 “ 嗯 …… 巴里？ ” 克拉克盯着布鲁斯的双手问。

“ 闪电侠。 ”

“ 噢是他。之前我 …… 在这里的时候，我不知道你组建了一支团队。一个联盟？ ”

“ 上次我们并没谈太多。 ” 布鲁斯说。

“ 我猜是吧。 ”

一阵沉重的寂静蔓延开来。戴安娜轻快地加入餐桌。

“ 你觉得你会加入我们吗？ ”

“ 我还没考虑过。 ” 克拉克回答，停顿片刻， “ 谢谢。 ” 后半句是为布鲁斯帮他填好了盘子。 “ 看起来你们干得很顺利。我不知道又一个超级人类加入会产生什么影响。 ”

布鲁斯讶异地沉默下来。他曾设想过一打克拉克拒绝进入联盟的原因，然而他从未想到克拉克会以这种方式看待这为纪念他、延续他的信念建立的组织。他认为对联盟而言自己是个外来者。

“ 周六在客运列车事故现场的那个人是你吗？ ” 戴安娜拿着盘子边装填食物边问。克拉克正在切法式吐司，这问题令他整个人像被抓到做坏事的孩子那样跳起来。

“ 是的。 ” 他穷途末路般回答。 “ 我只是在天上闲逛，听到 —— 我只是凑巧在那罢了。 ” 在这个语境里，布鲁斯相当肯定 _在天上闲逛_ 基本等同于 _飘在地球大气层的边缘_ 。

“ _那_ 就是你会为联盟带来的影响。卡尔 - 艾尔。 ” 戴安娜伸出一根插着满满食物的叉子。克拉克在听到自己的氪星名字时吓了一跳，而后对她露出很小的类似清晨阳光的笑容。布鲁斯在想是否有过任何地球人以这个名字称呼过他。 “ 一个世纪前，这世界在我心脏上狠狠撕了一个伤口。很久之后我才准备好再次回应它的呼救。而你只用了两天。即便你不是所谓的超级人类，联盟也会因你产生一些好的变化。我会很荣幸能够再次成为你的战友。 ”

她像一个普通人那样论证着自己的观点。布鲁斯不知道那对克拉克是否管用，他拥有的是和她截然不同的异他性 —— 至少克拉克在她说话时向她侧过了身子，完全忘记自己的餐叉还埋在盘子的食物堆中。戴安娜真的是个绝佳的推销者。布鲁斯想象不到除她之外联盟中还有谁能像这样把克拉克吓住，维克托都不行，即使他能监视并分析每一条生物体征。

等到她说完最后一个音节，克拉克的脸颊开始泛起红色。戴安娜的尊重意味着许多东西。他缩回座位，抬起叉子塞进自己嘴巴里。布鲁斯意识到他在用咀嚼的时间思考。 “ 谢谢。 ” 他吞下嘴里的东西后说， “ 我是说很认真的那种，谢谢你 —— 但我之前说我凑巧在客运列车现场其实是实话。 ”

“ 可能吧。 ” 戴安娜回答， “ 但无论如何那是你。 ”

“ 你很擅长说服别人，对吗。 ”

“ 只要我是正确的。 ” 她满意地咬了一口草莓。

克拉克低声笑起来。布鲁斯从没听过他的笑声，连类似这样的小声哼哼也没有。在这天早上之前，他从未在布鲁斯在场的场合表现出任何近似愉快的情绪。

叫戴安娜来是正确的选择。至少布鲁斯听到了一点他的笑声。

“ 我以为这场谈话会围绕「我们不太希望你在没得到联盟批准的情况下做这做那」。 ” 克拉克用餐叉戳进一根香肠， “ 或者「如果你非得插手，至少别用围巾蒙着脸当面具」。 ”

他在布鲁斯开始说话时转过脸，用注视戴安娜的那种放松、友善的目光盯着他。布鲁斯无法供认这不是他开口的目的。 “ 联盟存在的意义是处理那些我们单打独斗应付不来的危机，而不是控制减少超能力者的善举 —— 广义上来说是这样，尤其对象是你的时候。 ”

克拉克停下手上的动作凝视他，餐叉不上不下地搁在半空中。或许布鲁斯的目的达成得有点过头了。 “ 这跟我想得 …… 不大一样。 ” 克拉克低语。

“ 那条围巾太丑了。 ” 布鲁斯咕哝道，被戴安娜和克拉克冒出的又一轮笑声吓到了一点。 “ 你看起来就跟原本要去啤酒摊偷钱又在最后五分钟决定抢火车似的，还有你露在外面的上半张脸 ——”

克拉克再次笑起来，手背按在嘴巴上似乎想制住上弯的嘴角，但他依然从指缝里朝布鲁斯不停低笑。是那种牵动面部每一块肌肉的笑容，眼镜没能起到任何掩盖作用。

“—— 十分有特色。 ” 布鲁斯不太肯定地总结道。 “ 已经有一些地下组织在暗中比较事故报道镜头和超人的影像资料。你该穿回原先的制服。 ”

“ 所以这是我们今天的计划？把他喂饱然后强迫他买账？ ”

“ 我没料到戴安娜会这么快提起。 ” 布鲁斯小声含糊道。戴安娜又笑出声了。 “ 但大体上是这个意思。 ” 他接着说， “ 如果你决定退休，联盟还是会修复你的人类身份，协助解决其余问题。相对的，我们一直为你留着位子。 ”

他能听见这几句硬邦邦的话在餐桌上制造出的沉默。戴安娜应该是无声地深吸了一口气，他瞟到她在座位上挺直身体。某种了然的快乐点亮她的神情。布鲁斯在看到那表情的一瞬间意识到了。操。他们之间应该来一场对话好制止她露出这种神色，但绝不是克拉克还在场的时候。

他试着向她送去一道威慑性的目光。假设事情真如她所想，据布鲁斯了解她会尊重他的选择，让他自己处理私人事务。但她只是一个劲瞧着克拉克的反应，像站在网球场边的裁判员，压根没注意到布鲁斯正露出什么表情。他应该在餐桌下踢她一脚的。

一切都发生在三秒钟之内，布鲁斯没能找到克拉克看上去被吓到的原因。 “ 这是件需要认真考虑的 ——”

“ 当然。 ” 布鲁斯立刻回答，并且尽可能快地将克拉克引向其它话题。戴安娜用一只手撑着下巴，在他们交谈时盯着，脸上浮现出那种完全的、过头的快活。 “ 但今天这场会面的确还有其它目的。事先说明一下，这跟你是否加入联盟是两回事。我希望你能以超人身份正式进入公众视野。目前算是你重新现身的好时机，我可以 ——”

“ 等一下，先等等。 ” 克拉克举起双手， “ 我不明白，为什么？让他们知道我还活着？ ”

“ 那只是附带效果，不是重点。如果你和戴安娜能在媒体见面会上发声，莱克斯公司或许会因此中止计划项目，那项以你尸体为实验材料的研究。 ”

“ 好吧。 ” 克拉克揉着额头说， “ 退回去一点，我现在仍然不太清楚那座莱克斯公司的设施里发生了什么。你将我带到那 ——”

“ 我潜入的时候你的尸体已经在实验室里。莱克斯公司把你从坟墓中挖了出来。 ”

克拉克张开嘴嘶声吸了一口气。 “ 我猜我现在最好闭嘴听你解释。 ” 他嘟囔道。

“ 莱克斯公司航空部门想要将氪星皮肤组织样本货币化。一个原属他们旗下的分裂设施偷走了项目数据，打算独自发展些其它计划 —— 以失败告终。显然你的皮肤细胞并不会自然脱落，并且即便已经死亡，你依然是钢铁之躯。莱克斯公司应该很快会将一项相关的太空梭机研究公之于众。他们拥有佐德的皮肤样本，梭机的外壳保护层就是由样本细胞培养的材料制成。 ”

有那么一个瞬间，克拉克看起来近乎被怒火彻底吞没。现在他能露出任何他们熟悉的表情这件事本身还挺抚慰人心，除了它同时也是地球上最危险的景象之一。克拉克从内侧咬住牙齿，下巴紧绷着低头望着餐盘。有那么一刻他将手里的叉子放了下去，动作既不比普通人粗暴也不算特别优雅，然后他再次抬起手，将叉着的食物一股脑塞进嘴巴。

布鲁斯的手指在餐盘旁的桌布上蜷起来。他的心跳变快了，但他暂时无法令它回归原速。克拉克似乎并未注意到，感谢上帝。他只是在咀嚼时专心地望着窗外，视线落在湖面上。

戴安娜打破寂静。 “ 这意味着同意吗？ ”

克拉克吞咽了一下，又一下。 “ 你想要我怎么做？ ”

“ 东部时间周三早上 8 点钟你有时间吗？ ” 布鲁斯反问道。

“ 呃， ” 克拉克紧张地挤出一个音节，接着很努力地试着微笑。 “ 我失业了，并且每个人都认为我死了。所以我大概应该很有空。 ” 这小小的玩笑似乎驱走了他最后一丝愤怒。他咬着嘴唇，用餐叉在盘子里轻轻划圈，眼珠转动着探向布鲁斯的方向。 “ 对不起。 ”

过了片刻布鲁斯意识到那不是为开的玩笑道歉，是为之前暴风雨前似的平静。他不知道该作何反应，最终沉默着忽略了它。从未有人因搞差了气氛而向布鲁斯道过歉。

“ 我会通知媒体 9 点钟到大都会英雄公园。发言稿已经准备好了，你可以照自己的想法任意改动，或者直接扔掉它也行。 ”

“ 底稿会很有帮助的。谢谢。你会出席吗？ ” 后半句克拉克是对戴安娜说的。

“ 当然。 ” 戴安娜回答，边将盘子里最后一块培根从糖浆和草莓的包围圈中解放出来。 “ 我们每个人都有份。现在既然正事都谈妥，并且我胃里都是阿尔弗雷德的美味早餐，我大概得先走一步。 ”

该死的，这不在计划内。独处是整个世界上他们目前最不需要的事。

“ 你不是还要 ——” 布鲁斯开口。

“ 早就解决了。 ” 戴安娜站起身， “ 替我向阿尔弗雷德转达我的爱。 ”

“ 戴安娜 ——” 他锲而不舍道。她俯身在他脸颊上亲了一下。

“ 不。 ” 她轻而快乐地回应， “ 周三再见。 ”

克拉克在戴安娜走近时站起身。他们再次拥抱彼此，像已经这样做过许多次。他在她很快就抽开身时露出一点困惑的神情，但仍旧对她微笑。很好。他不会知道她先一步离开是由于她认为布鲁斯想要跟他单独在一起并立刻撕开他的衣服。那实际上并不算谎言，但眼下这真的非常没有必要。

尽管那是事实。有那么一秒钟布鲁斯脑海中描画出了场景，他的手指扣进克拉克的衬衫中，纽扣因此挣开缝线崩开 —— 然后，老天啊，克拉克会令他付出代价，他会对他身上的衣物做一些过分的事。布鲁斯猛地将画面驱逐出去，十分用力，他清楚如何控制自己的思维。这切实是最坏的时刻，戴安娜要离开，而他们还有工作没完成。

克拉克在跟她说话，语调有点小心翼翼地。 “ 你用手机吗？我是说你现在穿着普通人的衣服所以 …”

她发出一点善意的笑声，双手仍然环着克拉克的肩膀。他看上去手足无措，不过没有向后挣开她的手掌。布鲁斯不理解他们之间已然建立的这种友好肢体接触，也因此并不感到嫉妒。即使他问起戴安娜，她大概只会解释说这是一起出生入死带来的情谊，十分复杂。

“ 我是戴安娜 · 普林斯。 ” 她说， “ 供职于卢浮宫的艺术品修复部门。我的确有一部手机。 ”

“ 克拉克 · 肯特。以前是个记者。 ” 他的嗓音有点苦涩，但带着笑意的眼睛里满是好奇。戴安娜掏出手机，克拉克丝毫不差地背诵出布鲁斯给他的那部手机号码，又在它开始嗡嗡震动时低头检查自己的口袋。

“ 好了。 ” 戴安娜在他设置好联系人时说， “ 周三再见，你们两个都是。 ” 她穿过玻璃别墅的前门，像普通人那样去取早些时候开来的车。

克拉克缓慢地坐下，望着窗外那辆车发动并很快绝尘而去，最后转过脸，重新盯着自己的餐盘看个不停。他还没吃完里面的食物。不像某些刚刚离开餐桌、进食时如同大嚼特嚼爆米花的忠实电影迷的超级人类，他吃得相当慢。 “ 你想要我也离开吗？ ” 他问。

“ 不。 ” 布鲁斯回答， “ 我还有两件事要和你谈谈。 ”

“ 好的。 ” 克拉克停顿一下， “ 好的。 ” 又重复了一遍。 “ 但要是你愿意让我再留一会儿，在我们开始谈之前，我想问几个问题。 ”

布鲁斯的牙齿咬合起来，而后松开。 “ 问吧。 ” 现在再给戴安娜发求救短信可能已经太迟了。

克拉克凝视着餐桌。布鲁斯自始至终都没碰自己的餐盘，戴安娜和克拉克吃下去的食物数量比起还剩下的根本不值一提。他拿起夹子开始往盘子里填东西，应该是在拖延时间。蓝色的眼珠转向布鲁斯再很快落下去。布鲁斯在一片安静中绝望地寻找内心可能有也可能逃走了的镇定及冷静。他欠克拉克很多解释。克拉克拥有一切权利，只要他想，他可以盘问任何事。

“ 周五早上，当我醒来时。 ” 克拉克开口说，用叉子推挤着盘子里堆积成山的食物， “ 你很坚决地表示我们之间发生的不算什么。你现在还是那么认为吗？ ”

“ 为什么我要改变想法？ ”

“ 你有了一些时间重新考虑。你现在还是那么认为？ ”

“ 是的。 ” 布鲁斯极轻地回答。

清澈、似乎能洞察所有真相的蓝眼睛长久地望着布鲁斯。 “ 好的。 ” 他说， “ 你可以大致告诉我在那座建筑里发生的事件时间线吗？之前你说莱克斯公司偷了我的尸体，然后 ……”

布鲁斯的心脏几乎完全落回原处。如果这就是克拉克想问的，他可以告诉他答案。 “ 在你被下葬前，我认为如果有人偷走你的尸体会引发一些严肃问题，所以我在你身上安装了一个信号发射器。追踪装置在周四捕捉到了移动讯号，大约在深夜两点钟，停留在我找到它 —— 找到你的那栋建筑内。凌晨五点，我查到他们是用直升机进行运输。当天晚上我潜进那里，放置你尸体的房间里有一份研究报告，上面写着把你浸泡到水箱里的液体中能够 …… 让你复活。 ”

“ 所以你 ——” 克拉克露出一种理解了事态的表情，很严肃，但也像连环漫画里角色脑袋旁边灯泡一闪。他伸出双手，比划了一个将面粉袋重重砸进地板的动作。阿尔弗雷德和戴安娜有过与此完全相同的猜测。

“ 这种机会不是天天都有。 ” 布鲁斯回答。克拉克朝他皱起眉毛。 “ 当时那看上去根本没有可能成功。最差只会令我有点丢脸。 ”

“ 我几乎杀了你。究竟有多严重？ ”

布鲁斯的手掌在半空中顿住，它正伸向他自己的咽喉。脖子上的淤青还没有消退，他身上的每道伤痕都还留存着。他为这天稍后要出席的一场会议多少遮蔽了一下淤痕，但它们在克拉克面前似乎已经无所遁形。 “ 比之前那次严重。你的目的很纯粹。 ”

“ 好的。 ” 克拉克嗓音紧绷，沙哑地说， “ 它是怎么转变成了性爱？ ”

“ 我吻了你。那时候我被困住了，以为这样做会令你分心，然后我会获得一点空档想办法逃出去或是让你听我说话。 ”

“ 好的。 ” 克拉克再次说，抬起手使劲磨着嘴巴。换做任何其它环境这都是个不包含任何冒犯含义的举动，或许那的确是他的本意，只是布鲁斯错想了他正回忆起他们之间激烈而蔓延着火药味的亲吻。

“ 高潮之后你昏过去了。 ” 布鲁斯开口，试着将思绪归拢原位。克拉克缩了一下肩膀。 “ 我将你从那栋建筑中拖出来，没惊动任何人。其余的你已经知道了。 ”

“ 我说了什么吗？威胁了你？ ”

“ 你见鬼的为什么会要威胁我？ ”

克拉克的双肩自嘲地起伏了一下，整个身体随之晃动。 “ 那天晚上我做了很多自己不记得也不理解的事。 ”

“ 没有，你什么也没说。 ” 布鲁斯回答， “ 因为你并不清醒，无法掌握自己的行为。我怀疑那时候你不知道我是谁。你无法交谈。你当时的动作很连贯，自主，但我没想到你醒过来后会 ——”

克拉克脸色发白。 “ 我做了什么？ ”

布鲁斯扭了一下眉毛。他真的得停止主动提供一些不必要的信息。 “ 作为一个没有理智的人来说你表现得相当有礼貌，懂得分寸。可能只是你中西部家庭的驯化作用。 ”

“ 懂得分寸！ ” 克拉克用手掌比了一下布鲁斯的身体轮廓，再清晰不过地表明透过木质的餐桌他看得清布鲁斯身上的每一寸皮肤。 “ 你 _全身_ 都是淤青。 ”

“ 我确信你当时认为自己的性伙伴同样是个钢铁之躯之类的 ——”

“ 天啊，你只是想为我找借口好让我别继续追究，对吗？ ”

“ 缺乏理智并不是「借口」，克拉克。你该注重事实 ——”

克拉克猛地将手放到桌面上，餐盘和银制的餐具发出危险的清脆碰撞声。 “ 那时候我知道你是谁，布鲁斯。假设按你说的我不知道那是你，事情也不会因此变好， _哪怕一点_ 。 ”

布鲁斯陷在座位中完全静止，心脏在肋骨间重重跳动。 “ 你记得多少？ ”

“ 我不知道。 ” 克拉克短促地说，手指伸进自己的头发里将它们搞得乱糟糟的。 “ 我只知道我说服自己我们之间发生的事是正常的，一定有足够的原因。我告诉自己你喜欢我们做爱。这是我向自己说过的谎中最糟糕的一个。现在我们谈过这些，我猜你一开始就是对的，布鲁斯，因为我 ——”

“ 你说得对。 ” 布鲁斯说。

“—— 感觉那很好，我不想停下。于是我给自己编造了一个谎言好让整件事完全合理，我让自己以为你和我一样不想停 ——”

“ _你是对的_ 。 ” 布鲁斯再次开口，这回提高了声音。克拉克在最后未出口的元音音节上停了下来。 “ 你停下来时我很 _恼火_ **。** 你明白自己错得多离谱吗？你根本没必要向自己编造任何故事。你没做错任何事，每一个解读都该死的完全正确。我想要，比什么都想，直到你像个青少年那样睡倒在我身上。你懂了吗？别再继续克拉克 · 肯特的自我谴责。或许你现在是个无事可做的幽灵，但我今天还有行程。 ” 布鲁斯用力从座椅中抽出身子。

克拉克的嘴巴慢慢地合起来。他看上去丝毫也不像是那个能举起飞机的人了。 “ 你可以早点告诉我的。 ”

布鲁斯无意识地重重喘着气。 “ 你一直不肯听我说。 ”

“ 因为你说的是「那不是你的错」，而不是 ——” 克拉克一下子涨红了脸， “ 而不是「我也想要」。 ”

“ 下次你要夸奖时可以直接说出来，那样更省时间。 ” 布鲁斯的手机在口袋中嗡嗡震动，他一把将来电按掉。

克拉克缩起身子。有那么一瞬间他面部的表情毫无防备，布鲁斯清楚地看到那句话刺痛了他。他的眉毛落回原位，嘴唇抿着扭曲起来。 “ 要是你在担心我会没完没了地追究，我发誓那不是今天我来这里的本意。拜托能不能 ——” 他神情一动，迅速打破了原本的气氛。 “ 天啊，别。 ”

“ 什么？ ” 布鲁斯立刻问道，转过头望出玻璃房子窗外，似乎克拉克是在远处的地平线上看到了某种东西。不到一秒他就发现这蠢透了。

“ 快看你刚刚收到的信息。 ”

_ 莱克斯公司新闻发布会， 4 _ _频道_ **。** 是阿尔弗雷德发来的。联想到克拉克的表情，布鲁斯的胃收缩起来。

一座房子里要是没有电视，作客的人总会注意到。玻璃别墅一开始的设计并未给其留出空间，但作为成年人布鲁斯不得不让步并且搬进来了一台。现在他不必下到洞穴就能观看新闻。按钮被触动后，起居室壁炉后方的挡板缓缓降了下去。

莱克斯公司为维持卢瑟一手打造的积极活跃品牌印象选举了新公关发言人，布鲁斯很清楚团队背后依然是旧面孔，那些正竭力慢性毒害这个世界的老熟人。一行身份标识浮现在 4 频道的画面底部，新发言人穿着一件印有座谈小组图案的 T 恤，运动外套的袖子推到肘部。一张毫无特点的大众脸，头发以一种十分刻意的方式揉成一团。布鲁斯甚至懒得为这毫无灵魂的糊弄动怒。

“…… 一直想与 NASA 展开协作。 ” 电视里的人说， “ 感谢那位不请自来的窃贼，不管你现在是在哪里蜗居着逃避制裁 ——” 他像选美小姐似的摆了摆手， “ 我只想说我们正要将成果分享给全世界。 ” 两只手臂都举了起来，像个拉拉队长。 “L 项目的 **所有** 研究成果已全部公开，我们准备了 15 种语言版本 —— 包括多斯拉克语 * ，不用谢。这是资料网址。 ” 一个 URL 链接呈现在他身后的投影墙上，他作秀般的合拢双手，抬到链接下方，做了个侍应生上菜的动作。

很好，布鲁斯现在想在他脸上揍一拳了。

“ 做点惊天动地的事儿！ ” 戴亚特 · 莱克斯续道， “ 叫我们大吃一惊！你可是偷走了一个天大的研究机密，我们太苦恼了，因为那是个被公开给 _所有人_ 的档案。可别太兴奋，周四中午 12 点整，我们还等着你参加降落仪式。 ”

投影墙的边缘变成黑色，映射在上面的画面正渐渐消失。接着又一副画面巧妙地投射在发言人的肩膀上方，最开始是三角支架的影子 —— 而后十分缓慢地，泰姬陵形状的宇宙梭机和三个巨大的燃油箱浮现在屏幕上。梭机外形的曲线遵循过去 NASA 设计的太空飞船形象，末端装载的震荡装置高高隆起，侧翼处喷有 Lazarus I 标志。

“ 我们对 L 梭机的推进系统 _非常_ 有信心，这是发射计划提前的最主要原因。就如同 NASA 火星研究部门，我们对火星之旅的激动之情难以言表。请允许我 _无比_ 自豪地宣布这个消息，世界上第一架由私人组织手控发射的梭机将在，噢现在几点钟了？ 10 点 35 分？将在 15 分钟后发射，朋友们。 ”

“ 提问环节！ ” 卢瑟 · 莱特用脚尖抵住身体转向媒体席，双手看似随意地点了点其中几名记者。人群爆发出一阵嘈杂。

克拉克站在布鲁斯身旁不远处。他在布鲁斯离开厨房时就一路跟着，手里拿着半片培根，在报道途中沉默着慢慢咀嚼另外半片。记者们开始向发言人问问题时，他一语不发地朝后门走去，仿佛就要保持着两根手指夹着培根的姿势走到别墅外面。

布鲁斯抓住他的手臂。这很傻，但克拉克的确停了一下，又握着布鲁斯的手令他松开，似乎布鲁斯拦着他的力道比羽毛还轻。他并没用力，举止像任何平常时刻的普通人类一样平稳。如果他真是个普通人，要拦住他可容易得多。

只能这样，它至少管用过。布鲁斯猛地动手，用肘部圈住克拉克手臂的关节后方，从小臂和身体间的空隙向前伸出手，攥住克拉克的后颈。

通常来说接下去他会按着克拉克的脸把他摔到地上，接着用膝盖顶住他的后背。克拉克没有动。要是他想，他可以在一秒钟之内挣开钳制，拖着布鲁斯继续迈步，或者把压着他的手臂直接扯下来。

他抬手握住布鲁斯的衬衫领子，拇指压在锁骨上，离那处几天之前他小指留下的淤痕只有几寸距离。布鲁斯扼住了他的呼吸，他就势略微调整了一下身体重心。这是克拉克复生的黎明之后他们离得最近的一次，自那以来的第一次接触。细小烫热的火焰唤醒了布鲁斯的身体，如此突兀，激烈，它几乎吞没他。现在克拉克很可能就要把他砸碎玻璃丢出窗外，他会顺其发生，解决掉随后而来的公关危机，最后回想着刚刚发生的事自渎。

“ 天啊， ” 克拉克睁大眼睛，没做任何预料中的举动， “ 天啊。 ”

见鬼。 “ 别那么做。 ” 布鲁斯说。

克拉克立刻放下手，布鲁斯抓着他才没被叫他跌跌撞撞地逃开。 “ 我不会 ——”

“ 别插手他们的发射计划。 ”

克拉克冷静了片刻。 “ 你在开玩笑。 ” 他将布鲁斯掐着自己后颈的手拿开，毫不费力，就如挣脱之前的禁锢。

布鲁斯任他动作。他已经争取到了一点时间，足够了。 “ 设想一下，如果联盟获得了莱克斯公司的企业机密，再摧毁掉他们的轨道飞行器会怎么样？ ”

“ 我不知道，布鲁斯。我会 _再次_ 为他们肆意玩弄灭绝种族的尸体找他们麻烦之类的？ ” 克拉克用手掌盖住脸，将布鲁斯放在他肘部的手掌轻轻拉开。

“ 要是他们的确发布了所有信息，我保证这场新闻发布会只会绕着佐德打转，他们会声称他的尸体终于为这个星球做出了贡献，类似的话题。 ”

“ 那么我们得提前媒体见面会的时间。 ”

“ 我收集到的数据都是电子形式，作为证据不够充分。莱克斯公司会很快指出我们提供的资料只是为了蓄意破坏他们的梭机项目。另外我找到你尸体的设施已经跟母公司分裂，他们可以通过这一层轻易推脱干系。最后媒体只会根据哪个故事可信度高写文章，我们那一套绝不是他们的选择。 ”

“ 那东西有 _安全性_ 可言吗？ ” 克拉克一只手仍抓着培根，用它戳向电视的方向，另一只还圈在布鲁斯的手腕上。布鲁斯真应该抽回去的。 “ 那些记者 ——”

“ 要是情况有变，你可以采取任何行动。除此之外你不能干涉。在这种场合下突然露面只会让你的回归变成有史以来最糟的灾难。你想要 _那样_ 吗？超人带着宿怨死而复生，报复一家已经与莱克斯 · 卢瑟正式断绝关系的公司？ ”

克拉克闷闷不乐地盯着他。 “ 你在决定杀掉我的时候也这么深思熟虑吗？ ”

“ 确切来说，是一年的深思熟虑和半年的研究计划。 ”

一阵难以忍受的寂静像阴云笼罩着他们。莱克斯 · 卢瑟的替代者正在电视上大声夸夸其谈。

“ 而我还 …… 没来得及向你道歉。 ” 布鲁斯最后说。

“ 一年半？ ” 克拉克回答， “ 从你第一次在新闻上看到我到你觉得我必须被消灭隔了多久？ ”

“ 韦恩金融大楼倒塌时我就在大都会。 ”

一阵风忽然从克拉克脸上刮过。他松开布鲁斯的手腕，像是刚刚意识到他们的一小片皮肤还贴在一起。布鲁斯尽力不去想念那触感。他们站得很近，几乎不到一尺距离，克拉克似乎忘了要退开。布鲁斯遏住翻涌而出的喜爱。

“ 好吧。 ” 克拉克回答。用力揉搓嘴唇似乎确实只是他的一个习惯。他注意到自己手里的培根，将它放进了嘴里。 “ 我们需要为官方调查提供实质性的证据。 ”

“ 对。 ”

“ 你有头绪吗？ ”

“ 你这周其余几天的日程是怎么安排的？ ”

 

* * *

 

运输机的舱门朝着翻涌的浪潮打开。海风刮进飞狐战机，气势十足，布鲁斯能从驾驶舱感受到湿冷的空气拍击着面部。

“ 出发，牛仔们。 ” 亚瑟越过通讯频道沉声说，灰色的影子随着他的脚步挪出舱门。他径直打破水面，海水在他头顶整齐地重新聚拢。控制面板一张屏幕显示装载在他身上的讯号发射器极为迅猛地在水中俯冲而下，远超正常人类潜水速度。

舱内的气氛在他离开后缓和了一些。克拉克与戴安娜交换了一个眼神，颇为同步地一齐看向布鲁斯。戴安娜犹疑地望着天花板一处她显然知道的监控镜头，克拉克的视线则直接穿透层层墙壁落在布鲁斯眼睛里。这目光简直有千斤重。戴安娜并未逗留太久。她一头扎进海浪中，双手伸展着拨开涌上来的海水。

克拉克仍没有学会少问多做。布鲁斯早已不再期望他见鬼的不提一字照着计划行动。他站在舱门边沿，犹豫着没有立刻跳下去。

前一天他跟着布鲁斯到洞穴，当着他的面将手放到氪星制服的诡异裂口上，织物朝着他的手指合拢起来。显然这就是打开或者关闭制服的原理 —— 尽管在布鲁斯试图拉开更多以引开克拉克的注意力，或是之后他想将它合上时，它根本坚定地纹丝不动。

现在它正穿在克拉克身上，跟新的一样。布鲁斯很确定自己没能洗净披风上所有残余液体，意味着要么是制服具有自主清洁功能，要么克拉克又洗过一次。这天早上他再次从湖边小屋的码头处降落， S 形的标志印在胸前，日光在红色披风上晕开光圈，那景象几乎夺走了布鲁斯所有语言的能力。

克拉克 · 肯特还活着。布鲁斯理解了这一点，但真相是 _超人_ 也回来了。

他仍注视着布鲁斯，侧面对着监控镜头。布鲁斯按下控制面板上标注着蝙蝠和 S 形图案的按钮，将两人的通讯频道接到一起。

“ 嵌入窗口在 12 分钟后打开， 15 分钟后关闭。 ” 他对克拉克说，频道中再没有第三个人。

这跟亲密并不沾边，这是工作。

“ 好的。 ” 克拉克回答，轻轻摇了摇头，挑起嘴角显出一个不太明显的笑容。布鲁斯想象他会漂浮到水中，但他像戴安娜那样一跃而下，就如每个跳进泳池的普通人。

三个正向下坠落的光点在屏幕上不停闪动。亚瑟和克拉克由于不受流体力学制约在水中移动得很快，戴安娜落在他们后面。亚瑟在接近海床时放慢速度，代表他的绿色光点渐渐和戴安娜的红色光点前后会和。布鲁斯将战机的舱门关上，又按下另一个按钮，操控舱体中部的视讯反馈转变成泛光的模拟蓝图。他取出一杯咖啡撬开封盖。

莱克斯公司的海下研究站建在一处极深的位置，水压足以将布鲁斯的肺部瞬间挤破，跟揉皱一张纸巾一样容易。即使配有抗压装甲，失压对躯体造成的副作用也会诱发无法及时撤退的风险。团队中没有任何人质疑布鲁斯未能解决此类问题的原因，显然他们不了解他装备的打造流程，但同时也都对 “ 我不参与行动本身 ” 接受良好。

或许他随行会干扰克拉克和亚瑟将各种事情讲明白。另外，他确实不怎么情愿挪到抗压舱里。

他们在海中潜行时全都一言不发。克拉克也许能在水底发声。布鲁斯尚未弄清亚特兰蒂斯人在水中交流的自然原理。他们并不会发出类似鲸鱼的低吼声，他问过亚瑟了。很多很多次。

6 分钟后，水底研究所会张开一架无法被观测的脱盐舱口。 5 分钟， 4 分钟。布鲁斯在寂静的通讯频道中倒数。

入口顺利而毫无意外地张开。布鲁斯看不到实景，但 3 个讯号发射器显示他们已经进入设施蓝图的右侧。亚瑟大概再次做了一些克拉克可能不太喜欢的行为， 30 秒钟后他们进入了富氧的干燥空间。克拉克并没有被惹怒，但紧绷的情绪显露在外。布鲁斯除了指引方向外只字未提。

这三个人并不是隐蔽行动的首选。戴安娜理解如何与团队谨慎相处，但亚瑟在她面前提及了她所有特质中最为华而不实的部分。更别提克拉克压根是隐匿概念本身的反义词。共同之处是他们各自拥有提前感知危险的能力，并可以在冲突发生前找到另外的潜入途经，仅限于监控摄像头。作为一个被入侵风险极低的海下设施，整座建筑的安保系统并不严密。

亚瑟只忍耐了不到 5 分钟。 “ 我只是搞不懂为什么我们得多带个人。 ” 一声轻响，布鲁斯猜想那是克拉克的牙齿咬合在一起。 “ 应该让维克来。要是蝙蝠的安保阻隔装置发疯开始乱搞怎么办？ ”

“ 我们是在执行克拉克的任务。 ” 戴安娜回答， “ 不是我们或布鲁斯的。你应该问， _我们_ 为什么在这儿。 ”

布鲁斯能想到她说话时直直地与他对视。她十分清楚自己作为社交粘合剂的作用，要是她并不喜欢，只要表现出一点抵抗，不再配合团队成员乱七八糟的个性，布鲁斯就不会再要她继续。

“ 因为你才是那个我们两个都喜欢的人。 ” 亚瑟说， “ 所有人都知道如果他一个人到这乱逛我会把他的屁股踢回外太空。我们有自己的规矩。印度洋到处都是几年前掉下来的那破玩意儿的残骸垃圾。 ”

“ 等等， ” 克拉克说， “ 我是 —— _被禁入海洋了吗_ ？ ”

“ 我肯定我们 _不欢迎_ 你和你那套外星狗屎理论。 ”

“ 你们的规矩本来就这样，还是你们得知他活着之后才立下的？ ” 戴安娜问。

“ 要是我去海边游泳会怎么样？ ” 克拉克同时说。

“ 鬼知道。 ” 亚瑟回答。布鲁斯无法从声音判断他是在回答谁的问题。 “ 你跟我参与他的任务也没好多少。这家伙刚回来 5 分钟就当派遣队员了？这联盟玩意一开始的目的不是让地球自己解决自己的问题？ ”

“ _那是_ 你的观点 ——” 戴安娜开口。

布鲁斯打断了她。 “ 任务更新。我需要你们确认目前的方位是 J 栖息区东部。 ”

他们的行进速度慢下来，通讯频道一片安静。 “ 我们是在 J 栖息区东部。 ” 克拉克说， “ 怎么了？ ”

“GPS 刚刚失去了一次定位。 ” 布鲁斯回答，注视着屏幕上的三个光点，红色，绿色，以及代表克拉克的蓝色在蓝图上继续前行。 “ 大概是大气干扰。 ”

“ 好的。 ” 克拉克迟疑着说， “ 问题很严重吗？ ”

“ 完全不。几乎没有任何问题。 ”

“ 好的。保持定位和联络。 ”

对话中断达到了布鲁斯预期的效果。小队在紧绷绷的沉默中前进，布鲁斯又倒了一杯咖啡。

标的物藏在距离入口很远的基地最深处。他们经过凌乱的娱乐室，生活区域，会议厅，甚至实验室，直至冷冻仓库。近四分之一英里长的金属管道覆盖在门上，被深海的水压挤得嘎吱作响。设施内的每一块栖息地都是独立的潜水艇，由防压门联结在一起，仓库像是后来才安置的。它竖立在整座设施的末端，连着两条走廊。

他们直闯进去会是很有趣的场面，但那并不真的会发生，事实是布鲁斯派遣的任何一名小队成员一只手都能将仓库撕成碎片。这里不会发生任何翻天覆地的战斗，潜行的些微刺激感会是他们今天感受到的极限。

他无法确切知道正发生的事，只能勉强通过音频跟上事态发展，太快也太混乱了。这星期内他真不想再有任何类似体验。他们简短地讨论是否要敲晕实验室的技师们，实施计划时却不知为何演变成了一场乱斗，有人在高声叫嚷。布鲁斯只能勉强听清一部分交谈，他们向某个技工或者保安搭话，对方惊恐地大叫。以及他非常确定压过他们抱怨的那巨大动静是警报声。克拉克似乎在说 “ 不需要那样做 ” ，戴安娜大声念出至少三个人名。

“ 遇到麻烦了？ ” 布鲁斯问，试图搞清情势。

“ 先别讲话。 ” 克拉克和亚瑟同时说，表现出了截至目前最高的同步性。

然后亚瑟咒骂起来，水流拍击通讯装置发出一阵噪声。布鲁斯按住耳机侧耳听着，但其中只传出类似开头潜水时的寂静，似乎他们不再能说话，咳嗽，甚至呼吸。他听到的是水流？重物撞击声？沉闷的痛呼？麦克风是通讯的一部分，不是视讯装置，不是监视器。显然他们谁都不明白这点。

他们在离开冷冻仓库前至少遭遇了 3 个敌人。栖息地的人员总数多于 50 。要是他们因此而死，因为布鲁斯认为克拉克和亚瑟之间需要一次协作以建立该死的团队信任 ——

深度监控屏闪烁起来。布鲁斯的眼角捕捉到它，一个代表戴安娜的红色光点正向上浮升。其余的两个人很可能跟她一起，只不过他们弄丢了联络装置。这表明或许仓库中的那些人并没能提供任何可用线索，或者海下站点本身是条死胡同。

“ 你们之中任何人可以出声时，立刻向我报告。 ” 布鲁斯说道。又再过了 5 分钟，他一直仔细听着通讯频道，但其中只有断断续续的摩擦声，最后是一个巨响。

亚瑟开口了。 “ 见鬼的怎么回事。 ”

“ 我在肺叶底部储存了几百磅压缩空气。 ” 克拉克回答， “ 氧气含量不算低。 ”

“ 怪人。 ” 亚瑟咕哝道。但布鲁斯了解这语调表示他对某事有好感。

“ 是挺怪的。你能挡住那些水多久？ ”

“ 只有几分钟。 ”

“ 我需要情况报告。 ” 布鲁斯打断他们的对话。

“ 情况良好。 ” 克拉克说， “ 戴安娜正带着佐德的样本回舱。噢 … 嗨，没错，你能听清我吗？你周围的水压很不稳定，但总体来说还算好，只是体温有些偏低。你旁边的女士应该也扭伤了脚。 ”

“ 那是你们在仓库见到的人之一？ ” 布鲁斯问道。

“ 你们会好的，只要尽快接受治疗。 ” 克拉克继续说，完全无视提问， “ 很快会有许多人来找你们，告诉他们我之前说的那些话，让他们立刻带你和另外两个人到医务室去。 ”

“ 要是有人能直接回答我的问题我会很感激的。 ” 布鲁斯从牙缝里说。

“ 恐怕我之后必须将它熔解并彻底关掉，告诉所有人别碰那面墙，它会很烫。 ”

麦克风大体上只能拾取到克拉克一个人的声音。布鲁斯能听到对面的技师在说： “ 你是超人。 ” 响亮且清晰。

“ 我猜是的。 ” 克拉克回答，带着一丝明显的后悔低声笑起来。

布鲁斯把脸埋进手掌。

“ 等等， ” 亚瑟说， “ 抓住那条鱼，就在桌子底下。 ”

“ 我们没有太多时间。 ” 克拉克轻声说。

布鲁斯几乎能听见亚瑟翻了个白眼。 “ 可不是吗。目前人类还没见过那条鱼所属的种族，要是这些人发现了它我会下地狱。 ”

“ 我明白了。 ” 克拉克说， “ 稍等，我得跟我的同伴联系。布 —— 呃， B 。 ”

“ 我能做什么呢，你一直把我隔绝在事态之外。 ” 布鲁斯平板地说，确信克拉克因此发出了一声哼笑，接着海水涌动的声音传入通讯频道。

戴安娜回到舱内很久之后克拉克和亚瑟才回来。布鲁斯将战机降到很低的高度，下面的海浪几乎舔上流线型的中部。她像箭一样从水中冲起，直直落到打开的舱门内。她握着长发将其中的大部分水珠拧掉，又脱掉靴子把渗进去的水倒干净，走到布鲁斯旁边。

装着样本的外瓶被盐水完全浸湿了，但里面装着的东西大部分完好无损，外部贴着的标签由于防水还很清晰。原始样本共有 5 个，小片的椭圆形，覆盖着一层螺旋状的细小凹痕：佐德左手指尖的皮肤。另外培养的切片呈现出粗糙的块状纤维质地，据研究人员贴在容器外沿的细致归档说明来看，这是某种灰色的细密砖片原材料，外形上来看与源头相去甚远，正是某些蠢到家的科学疯子用来包装梭机的贴片样本。多聪明啊。

“ 我还以为你的驾驶技术会更 … 灵巧一点呢。 ” 戴安娜评价道。布鲁斯仍在检查那些瓶子。要是能恢复更多研究记录对他们会更有利，但对公众而言这些已经足够了。他们干得很不错。

“ 你对我太有信心了。 ” 他漫不经心地回答。她笑起来。

克拉克和亚瑟约一分钟后登上战机。克拉克抓着亚瑟战甲背后的某处，应该和维克托用来传送他的落点是同一个位置。亚瑟平稳地落地后他才松开手，低头拍掉自己身上的水迹。有那么一刻克拉克的模样好看极了，水珠像小溪划过他的身体，湿漉漉地点缀在卷曲的黑发中。他握住披风的下摆，埋头使劲拧着织物。监视镜头传回的画面上，亚瑟似乎被这景象逗乐了。

“ 至少， ” 布鲁斯凝视着克拉克偷偷扬起来的嘴角说， “ 结果上来说计划成功了。 ”

 

* * *

 

好消息是第二轮任务的过程简单得多。克拉克伸出手，维克托也伸出来握了握它。

“ 所以你是真的死过一次还是 ——” 他开口问道，随即立刻自己接了下去。 “ 噢，你真的死过。 ”

克拉克缓慢地抽回手掌。 “ 你发现了什么？ ”

“ 我并不能完全明白你体内的器官和系统的工作原理，它们很怪，但看起来你的新陈代谢是从上周末左右开始运作的。 ”

“ 好眼光。 ” 克拉克回答，两根眉毛扬上去一点。

“ 那么，发生了什么？ ”

“ 这个。 ” 布鲁斯举起一个装着样本的药瓶。绿色液体透过玻璃壁在昏暗的氪星飞船中泛着幽光。

在他呼叫维克托并等待他到来的间隙，克拉克被独自留在飞船内。生物电话在这行不通，即便维克托自己能找到路 —— 他为潮湿岩石结构的洞穴安装了铅层护盾和电子升降台，那也不意味着他可以随便进出布鲁斯的据点。

布鲁斯回到洞穴时，克拉克仍站在先前被留下的位置，丝毫不差，无数尚未记录的走廊其中一条。他双手插在便装裤口袋里，像一个被临时丢在偌大宅邸中的客人，畏惧着触碰周围任何东西。这艘飞船是他的同族留在地球最完好的人工造物，布鲁斯原以为他会 …… 布鲁斯想错了，这就是结论。起初克拉克知道联盟从大都会征用并修复了飞船时表现得相当兴奋，但试验表明它对任何触碰或声音指令都毫无反应，他又冷静下来。

与维克托见面唤回了他一部分活力。布鲁斯一开始只认为那不过是社交礼仪，类似为公众形象打造的超人式举止，然而事实并非如此。他过于熟悉在社会名流前大献殷勤的人是什么样子，早该料想到世界上没有任何人可以叫现代最伟大的传奇人物那么做。

“ 我不太明白。 ” 维克托很快说。

“ 是有缘由的。 ” 克拉克回答。

“ 缘由是你的小朋友现在有属于他自己的外星蔬菜果汁了。 ” 维克托说。

“ 你肯定这是外星物质吗？ ” 布鲁斯问。

“ 我们站在一艘外星飞船里，旁边站着一个外星人。我们该谈论地球糨糊吗？ ”

“ 我只知道它是绿色的，并且能让氪星人复活。 ” 布鲁斯停顿一下， “ 它弄坏了我的探测仪。 ”

“ 弄坏？ ”

“ 至少我不会推荐你喝掉它。我们还需要调查一些克隆组织样本 ——” 他在维克托开始把牙齿陷进一块佐德的皮肤样本时停下来， “ 你只要激活这艘飞船的装置就行。 ”

“ 我明白。你不必拐弯抹角，伙计。 ”

布鲁斯抬头瞪着波浪状的天花板叹了口气。克拉克站在他身边发出很小的偷笑声。

飞船的控制中心，一间灰色房间，已在克拉克和佐德的战斗中被彻底摧毁。一块不规则形状的外部创口显示那就是飞船在横越大都会途中被克拉克抓住的部位，被击穿的表皮和数个直达舰桥的隔板表明了之后发生的事。墙壁、天花板和船头散布着若干长长的划痕，原本从顶部垂落的驾驶座完全一团糟。维克托四处调查时，克拉克蹲下去从地上捡起一片被高温熔化过、难以辨认的碎片，它在他手掌中翻了过去。

布鲁斯靠在弧形的门框上盯着克拉克，他在看维克托。舱内极富欺骗性地回荡着普通五金店中常有的切割和焊接声，除此之外没人出声，布鲁斯能听到外面瀑布水流拍击岩石的动静。维克托给克拉克提问的答案十分简短，但克拉克并没被吓住。布鲁斯可以看出他在思考那是否是个不友好的信号。他会自己想明白。布鲁斯仅仅在旁边看着，一语不发。

维克托的手 —— 或者别的什么关于这个从手臂末端伸出来，密布着各式照明装置、镭射线、蜿蜒接线的事物的称呼 —— 覆盖在一些从地板延伸出的碎片和电缆上，那原本应当连接着驾驶座。弯曲的拱起应该是原先的座位扶手，上面被凿了个直径约一寸的洞，材质看上去和克拉克制服一样。

维克托的右手以一种非常人的姿势折叠起来，掌心组合成一块凹凸不平的金属物，两寸长，侧面看上去很像大都会的轮廓线。金属块末尾的形状似乎可以贴合支柱状拱起上的裂口。

克拉克屏息站起身。维克托立刻将手掌中的金属块收了回去。

“ 对不起。你有原件吗？ ”

“ 不，我 …… 把我那份弄丢了。 ” 克拉克回答， “ 请继续吧。 ”

维克托很不明显地耸了耸肩，钥匙盒再次从他手掌中伸展出来。他用手按在控制面板上，生物科技组合成的瞳孔变得失焦。

灯光如布鲁斯预料的亮起来，引擎发出阵阵转动声。克拉克大概也料想到了类似情况。接着三分钟，没有任何其它声响。他不太自在地环顾四周，很低地咳嗽一声。布鲁斯并不认为这会影响维克托的骇客工序，的确没有。维克托收回手，未发一言站起身走出舰桥。克拉克带着迷惑的表情跟在后面，布鲁斯一路尾随。

结果表明维克托在追踪某个藏在墙壁后面的东西，能量或者信息导线，他每迈十几步就将手贴合在墙壁上，用人工眼珠扫视内部。他带着他们走向船尾，再往下，进入一间圆形并有穹顶的房间，许多类似工作台的设备绕着围成一圈。设备并未配有显示屏，也没有操纵杆，只有类似山脊起伏的金属曲线。比起控制中心，这更像是一座外星雕塑展览馆。整个房间在过去几年的动荡中看上去都保存完好，对维持飞船的各项功能和 …… 或者其中重要的氪星文化科技而言算是好事。

维克托触碰了一下其中一座 “ 雕塑 ” ，布有螺旋形放射纹样的彩色地板裂开一条缝隙，向两侧张开一道入口。蓝色的微光映射在他们身上，随着下面柱形房间两侧的墙壁一直蔓延到深处。一个黑色、附有凹槽的柱体悬浮在房间中央。

布鲁斯立即向后退了一步，远离地板缝隙的边沿。克拉克走上前蹲下，注视着维克托从地板一跃而下，直直朝着 —— 引擎？主数据储存处？无论那是什么，他触到金属柱的一瞬间，四周的墙壁闪烁着亮起来。布鲁斯检查过整艘飞船，试图弄清楚它的工作原理，但他从未发现地板可以开启。

“ 你一定还有其它要紧事。 ” 克拉克低声说，就像他们是在一个葬礼或者戏剧表演现场。

“ 我总是有。 ” 布鲁斯回答，向外探着身以获得更好的视野。 “ 人总得在一件事和其它所有要紧事之间做出选择。我确信你亲身经历过。 ”

“ 好的。 ” 克拉克直起身。布鲁斯不明白该如何解读这回答。他在怀疑他说的？还是对此感到满意？他只察觉眼下的境况某种意义上十分危险，克拉克安静地和他并肩站着，周围一片柔和的昏暗。

这实际上是个很不错的预兆。他们之间尴尬而有点对立的气氛令和平的工作关系近乎是个虚影。要是他们终于有所长进，得以共处一个空间而不会在 5 分钟之内开始争执，整个联盟事业见鬼的才能有个相对积极的前景。

布鲁斯再次想到他们现在离得有多近。他抱起双臂，只是安全起见。

维克托的查探目标尚不明朗，但很快，他驱动身体跳回克拉克和布鲁斯站立的位置。

“ 坏消息是我没法叫它重新运转起来。 ” 他对克拉克说， “ 好消息是巴里可以。同时意味着我有幸能目睹他发现你还活着的现场。 ”

“ 我希望我们能在进一步掌控事态的情况下带巴里来。 ” 布鲁斯说。

“ 没问题。祝你们的外星蔬菜汁下午茶愉快。 ”

布鲁斯再次叹了口气。 “ 我来联系他。 ” 他转身拖着沉重的步伐回到通向此处的走廊。

他回到氪星飞船时，巴里已经到了。布鲁斯没费神阻止他一路冲进飞船内。只要他能听话别该死的碰任何不该碰的东西，这一整天都会很美好。布鲁斯下到控制室，已经能听到巴里的喋喋不休声。

“—— 就好比我的能力是超级速度，而不是超级能源放射。我觉得我现在被搞上一种刻板印象了，要是你们这些伙计每次想重启一件老掉牙垃圾设备时就叫我来，那人们就会开始叫我，嗯，电池侠，或者助推侠 —— 呃，这家伙是谁？ ”

“ 超人。 ” 维克托回答。他又回到金属柱旁边了。克拉克在布鲁斯离开时站在他不远处，但巴里抵达后他飘回到地板上。

“ _什么鬼_ 。 ”

“ 我也很高兴认识你。 ” 克拉克说，伸出一只手。巴里张开嘴巴瞪着它，好像它是整个宇宙中最耸人听闻不可思议的物件。然后他伸手握住。布鲁斯从没见过任何超级速度式握手，很确定除克拉克之外没人能跟上它。

“ 太抱歉了，这真的是个超大 —— 超荣幸 —— 我的天，我对超人说的第一句话是「什么鬼」。 ” 巴里还在用那种快到模糊的动作晃着克拉克的手， “ 你跟布鲁斯玩得还好吗？你们是不是已经和好了？他整个心都扑在你身上了但他同时也，就是呃，特别明白地用他自己表明 _别试图杀死超人，要是你杀了他你就会这么伤心脾气又这么坏_ 之类的，我以前真的以为你们之间有仇呢 —— 噢我的天他复活了你吗？要是一个人原来想杀死另一个人但最后又把他弄活了那是什么意思，呃，反悔？ ”

一片巨大而格外令人窒息的宁静笼罩在室内。巴里的手慢慢地、缓慢地停下来。布鲁斯用力揉了揉脸。

“ 好的。 ” 巴里缓缓地说， “ 我猜这只能算个人意见。 ”

“ 不，这猜测其实挺好的。 ” 克拉克说， “ 就是那么回事。如果你想说的是这句话有点太冒失了，我猜那比不上你在我们第一次见面时穿着超人图案内裤。 ”

巴里的脸一下子变白了。维克托罕见地放声大笑，动静在房间内到处回响。几道银蓝色的闪电从巴里身上闪过，他的手像编辑蹩脚、影像不连贯的监控摄像画面似的动了动。前一秒他还握着克拉克的手掌，后一秒那只手就在自己身侧待着了。一眨眼的功夫，他似乎连身上的连帽衫都调整了一番。

“ 我能看到你的动作。 ” 克拉克说。

“ 我必须现在马上立刻离开因为我物理上就要死了。 ” 巴里告诉布鲁斯。

“ 启动这个老掉牙垃圾设备然后你就可以去一头撞死自己或者随便干什么都行。 ”

“ 他做了什么？ ” 维克托回到地板上站在他们旁边问。

“ 我得保密，至少现在是。 ”

“ 复活的这个超人觉醒了邪恶人格吗？ ” 巴里嘟囔道。

“ 叫我克拉克就行。 ” 克拉克笑着说，那笑容简直能让麻雀们昏倒并从树上掉下来。而巴里看上去打从心底里被吓坏了。这或许是目前为止他和布鲁斯最大的共同点。

布鲁斯清了清嗓子。 “ 虽然现在整体气氛友好而愉快，但那不是我叫你来的目的。 ”

整艘飞船的引擎就是他们先前发现的金属柱体。维克托给出了一些关于它工作原理的简略说明，巴里看上去听懂了一点，布鲁斯非常令人信服地假装全听懂了，克拉克则全神贯注地听着，脸上带着一种高深莫测的神情，像是要么听懂了每一个单词要么一个字也没懂。克拉克身上有很多布鲁斯不了解的部分，例如他不知道他在融化并多数恢复原样的飞船上待了多久，明白了多少事物。

“ 所以基本上我在下面绕着圈跑就可以了。 ” 巴里说。

“ 尽量别在途中踩到先前踩过的地方。 ” 维克托回答，一支机械手掌伸向下方的控制室，伸展到原先五倍长的手臂形成一道可供人通过的小径。

“ 明白了。 ”

克拉克再次像栖息的鸟那样在地板缝隙边蹲下，肘部搁在膝盖上。布鲁斯走到他身边，维克托从边沿向他摆了一下手，像在道别。金属人们有时候就是不太能控制自己。布鲁斯无视了这故意的揶揄。

巴里简单地拉伸了一下，布鲁斯很怀疑那是否真的有必要，接着速跑者摆出一副短跑选手出发时常用的蹲姿，布鲁斯很 _确定_ 那完全没有必要。然后他就在布鲁斯面前消失了。

一道模糊的残影窜上引擎控制室的墙壁，速度太快因而布鲁斯无法准确判断他奔跑时与墙壁的夹角。大约要几百圈巴里才能抵达顶端。墙壁上幽蓝的光点在他跑起来时像被唤醒，引擎上有光亮起来，像清水很慢地注入玻璃杯。神速者周身银蓝色的闪电在奔跑过的轨迹上拖拽出长长的尾巴。

巴里依然在沿着半月形的墙壁不断上升。当他抵达中间部位，控制室的中心柱体开始转动；四分之三高度时，柱体聚合起所有残留的闪电辐条。蓝光映射在克拉克那张极富期望的脸上，逐渐转成白色。巴里抵达墙壁边沿的一瞬间，维克托将手掌贴上一台控制面板。

飞船内部的空气截然不同了，像是有什么另外的事物刚刚开始呼吸。晦暗的头顶光线转亮，墙壁和穹顶像湖水中的波纹遭遇地震般不停震荡。布鲁斯反射性的俯下身，以期应对天花板塌陷，接着不得不想法调整姿势令他看上去比较体面，基于除了原先光滑的飞船内侧表面显现出一些浮雕式的图标和氪星文字外，什么也没发生。

巴里迅捷地跳出控制室，不算太快，既能提供充分加速度，又能令布鲁斯较为清晰地看清他的动作。他转过身，压着膝盖在平滑的金属地面上滑行了一小段距离，最后直起身子张开手，摆出体操运动员落地时标准的胜利姿势。

“ 见鬼啊，真的管用了。 ” 他放下手， “ 我现在马上得吃披萨。以及仍然有点着急去撞死我自己。 ”

“ 带我一个。 ” 维克托说， “ 等我一会儿，把这搞完就行。 ”

巴里靠近一面墙，伸出手摸了摸上面接续不断的纹样。 “ 好极了。 ” 他说， “ 我负责披萨，你负责撞死。 ”

“ 那很 …… 真的很酷。 ” 克拉克说。布鲁斯突然明白过来一件事，这是他第一次意识到比起他，克拉克更接近巴里和维克托的年纪。这令他感到一阵晕眩。克拉克再次从他身侧站起来。布鲁斯向另一侧迈了半步，避免他们的肩膀蹭到一起。

“ 我喜欢好超人。 ” 巴里说， “ 几分钟前那个叫我对自己特别生气的邪恶超人到哪儿去了？ ”

“ 你得先预约才能见到他。 ” 克拉克不太认真地说。他留意到布鲁斯的细小动作，而此刻和巴里逗趣相比，那似乎吸引了他更多注意。

“ 别碰。 ” 维克托说了一句，布鲁斯略微吃惊，但他实际上是对巴里说的，后者正试图触摸一块控制面板。维克托扭过头对克拉克示意： “ 过来把手放在上面看看。 ”

克拉克将目光从布鲁斯身上挪开，走过去照着要求做了。不可思议之处是在布鲁斯看来那近乎有点抗拒，疑问，像是他在哄骗自己那么做。他将一只手放进维克托指向的掌形凹陷处，天花板上的图案随之开始重组。类似液态金属的物质组合成一张与他肖似的面孔 —— 克拉克缩了一下身子，天花板内面再次转变为一排排的氪星文字。

“ 所有权限都转交给你了。 ” 维克托说， “ 操纵系统全部是氪星语，但我输入了部分地球语言。关于那杯外星蔬菜汁到底能不能喝的资料保存得相当完好，你们应该不需要我帮忙就能搞定。不过我今天的行程也只剩吃披萨了，要是有什么麻烦就给我打电话。 ”

“ 好的，你已经帮得足够多了。 ” 克拉克看向巴里，又转回维克托。 “ 谢谢。你们今天干得都很棒。 ”

巴里的脸颊泛起红色，整个人看上去像个甜萝卜。他飞快地微微动了一下，似乎像要从 12 英尺开外冲到克拉克脸上再次跟他握握手。维克托则只是点了一下头。

“ 有些事你们得知道。 ” 他说， “ 这飞船现在破得够呛，但它在自我修复，很慢，但它确实在治疗自己。某一天它应当能再次升空。 ”

克拉克的脸上涌起一个笑容。 “ 希望如此。你有电话号码吗？ ”

“ 我已经把它输入你的手机了。 ”

也可能他只是设法让那部手机开始震动。克拉克差点蹦起来，手慌张地伸向裤子后侧的口袋。 “ 好极了。希望我们很快再见，你们两个都是。 ”

“ 我跑多远你才会看不见我？ ” 巴里问， “ 我有个朋友很想知道。 ”

“ 大气层之外。 ”

据布鲁斯观察，巴里胸口受伤时的脸色也比此时好看一点。他们都该感谢维克托，他拖着巴里熟门熟路走下飞船。

“ 那回答算是个绝世杰作了。 ” 布鲁斯评价道，走到控制面板前，克拉克身边。除却凑近仔细观察那些面板，似乎没有任何理由足以论证他们得靠得这么近，足以忽略他们之间的距离是否得体。

“ 你今天很安静。 ” 克拉克说。

“ 哼嗯。 ” 布鲁斯咕哝了一声。 “ 维克托提到了那瓶蔬菜汁？ ”

“ 是的。这是一艘侦察机，所有的探测设备，别的什么，较其他生命体而言更擅长分析氪星人生理。我们要弄清的东西应该就在这。 ”

“ 侦察机。 ”

“ 氪星曾有过一段扩张历史。 ”

他们一齐不自在地沉默片刻。

“ 先不提这些， ” 克拉克重新开口， “ 他们两个像是很不错。我该对巴里态度好点。 ”

“ 他乐意追随你哪怕到地狱。 ” 布鲁斯回应。克拉克低声笑起来。

“ 我们先把眼前的问题解决，然后继续你为我制定的那些计划。 ”

布鲁斯被咬了一口似的猛地摇晃一下。他对上克拉克的双眼，发觉氪星人玩笑式的神情已经褪了下去，取而代之的是嘴巴挑起一个轻快的弧度，似乎很快就会演变为一些其它东西。事情的发展有许多可能性，布鲁斯感到自己有责任选择真正发生的是哪一种。

“ 一个男人为内裤杀死了自己。 ” 他说， “ 你该尊重一点。 ”

克拉克发出一连串笑声，动静在飞船内部的金属走廊上四处回响。

 


	3. Chapter 3

*

第二天早上克拉克在飞狐战机中召集了一场联盟会议。克拉克，而不是布鲁斯。他们现在都归他管了。大概连亚瑟现在也明白这点。他以前曾是纵向领导的一环，并非他个人，但通过戴安娜和布鲁斯他的确有过类似权利。

显然亚瑟和克拉克达成了某种程度的一致。亚特兰蒂斯人一星期内在联盟露了两次面，布鲁斯颇感意外。通常而言这位国王总是忙于各类气候变化引起的海洋问题和鱼类迁徙之类，令人惊奇的是这些事务往往恰好和联盟要事重叠在一起。

布鲁斯的宏大 “ 克拉克融入联盟 ” 计划其实并不包括克拉克毫不见外地使用蝙蝠战机。不过据维克托对氪星飞船的推测，克拉克很快会拥有他自己的空运基地。布鲁斯可以暂时容忍这些。他真的需要自己的生活回到日常正轨。

而回过神发现自己又一次从驾驶舱的监控屏上凝视着克拉克不能算正轨的一部分。

克拉克简明扼要地陈述过当前情况，联盟成员在他面前两两分开。戴安娜和亚瑟站在一起，不久便一前一后跳出战机中部的舱口，朝下坠入翻滚的海面，优雅的潜入轨迹直持续了数百英尺。维克托抓着巴里背部的制服，驱动着机械身体朝海岸笔直飞去，巴里着陆后很快就能抵达克拉克派遣给他们的任务点，莱克斯公司集会场。布鲁斯无从得知巴里和亚瑟是如何能忍受这种糟糕透顶、令人胆寒的移动方式，布鲁斯的噩梦之一。克拉克本人以及他们之间关系的复杂性贡献了一部分糟糕，但问题是被这样像只小狗似的随手拎来拎去对一个成年人来说毫无尊严可言。最可怕的部分是布鲁斯很不确定自己能永远避免此类不体面事件发生在他自己身上。

鲜红的披风在监视屏上抖出一列起伏的波纹，克拉克朝驾驶舱转过身。布鲁斯关掉战机中部的舱口，将平台升上去。

克拉克的体型很能占据空间。狭窄的驾驶舱仅能勉强容纳两个人，要忽略他的存在实在是一件不可能的事。但他依旧有好一会儿都沉默着。一只手搁在驾驶座的后背上，双眼盯着两架监控屏上表示联盟成员动向的闪烁信号。

四个小时前他们刚见过一次，之后才是战机上的联盟会面。克拉克在他准备出发时像一只海燕似的飞快掠过湖面，布鲁斯为他打开舱门。前一天晚上他们花了不少时间等待侦察机的分析模型结果，临时制定作战计划则耗费了更多功夫。到最后布鲁斯几乎未经思考地想叫克拉克去洞穴里的折叠床上去休息片刻 —— 那张克拉克复活后还昏迷时布鲁斯把他丢上去的床。他过于习惯克拉克了，这令他忘记自己的优先事项。

他没有说出口，那句话在舌尖上咬断了。克拉克飞离洞穴到某处可以令他安心小憩的地方去。布鲁斯猜测是堪萨斯。他把自己摔到空荡荡的折叠床上。不必一路拖着疲劳的身体到湖边小屋去睡几小时算是好事。

维克托和戴安娜汇报安全抵达后，克拉克贴着布鲁斯的后背俯下身，手指在控制面板上敲了两下将他们的通讯分成两个独立频道。 “ 婴儿们要被抱着才能健康成长。 ”

“…… 什么？ ” 布鲁斯问道。变声器使疑问听上去像是低吼。

“ 听我说完。小婴儿们得被好好抱着才行。你要用正确的姿势把他们抱起来或者触碰他们，否则他们的身体或大脑可能会受到损伤。 ”

布鲁斯将驾驶座转过去一点，好看清克拉克的脸。 “ 你在讲某些跟佐德有关的事？ ”

“ 布鲁斯， ” 克拉克说， “ 先别说话。 ”

好吧。布鲁斯瞪着他，仍旧不明白这些句子的意义，但至少他可以安静地表达自己的不解。

“ 有件事曾叫我胆战心惊。 ” 克拉克续道， “ 我以前认为我的人类父母也许没能正确地养育我，那不怪他们，因为我跟人类很不一样。我害怕自己长成了某种畸形氪星人，而我甚至无法得知到底是哪错了。我得出了两种结论，其一是如果有一天我的同胞出现在地球上，他们可能认不出我，因为我是个畸形。其二是我也许会伤害周围的人。 ”

飞狐战机穿越白色的云层，静悄悄地滑入一片湛蓝色的穹顶。阳光涌进驾驶舱，克拉克的眼睛和红蓝制服泛着光芒，如同获得新生。金黄的太阳像悬挂在他们头顶不远处， Lazarus I 梭机很快会由此降落。假设氪星飞船实验室的资料属实，一切麻烦就快要了结。

“ 两种可能性事实上都只会走向 _我伤害别人_ 这一种结局。我不知道自己能不能喝酒，约会，或者穿上超人制服。我花了太长、太长时间学习如何避免伤到任何人，久到你可以合理推测我很擅长控制力量。 ”

“ 我很 ——” 克拉克的声音犹豫起来。布鲁斯能看到他在挑选更强烈，足以表达情绪的用词。他找到了。 “—— 孤独。长久以来我都很孤独。然后我见到了另一些氪星人，他们挺糟糕，我杀了他们，一切都更糟了。 ”

克拉克望出透明的挡风玻璃，起伏的云层像无边无际的白色平原，再往上，他的视线投向 Lazarus I 回程轨道中将刺破大气层的位置。布鲁斯看不到梭机哪怕一片影子，或许克拉克看见了。

“ 世界上可能再也没有和我相同的人了。 ” 他说。

他伸手示意了一下布鲁斯身后的通讯面板，他刚刚不请自摆弄过的几个按钮。每一个联盟成员都拥有专属的图标，它们排成一列，上方的屏幕显示着坐标数据。

“ 他们也一样。 ”

他低下头。亲吻的动作并不急切。他凝视着布鲁斯的双眼缓缓俯身。布鲁斯仿佛被钉在座位上，只能注视眼前的事发生。并且他知道接下来是什么。他只是无法相信这是真的，直到他们的嘴唇贴合到一起。

克拉克并未试探他。当然没有。过去一星期布鲁斯深受他存在本身带来的情欲折磨，那表现甚至连 “ 细微 ” 的边都沾不上。他张着嘴深入地吻着布鲁斯，不算十分克制。一只手仍旧扶在驾驶座后方，另一只指节弯曲起来抬着布鲁斯的下巴。布鲁斯有理由怀疑他依然没有坦白所有事。

他挣开亲吻猛地站起身，克拉克因此向后退了半步。布鲁斯推着他再往后，叫他的后背直撞上分隔驾驶舱和运输舱的隔板。换做其他人都该疼得倒吸一口气，克拉克只是笑了起来。布鲁斯倾身再次吻上他，一双手掌立刻顺着布鲁斯的腰部往上，夹在披风和制服间抚摸他的后背。过往克拉克如此触碰他的回忆像暴风雨涌入他的身体，感觉如此强烈。布鲁斯不可自制地重重咬上克拉克的嘴唇，克拉克挺起身，仍被困在布鲁斯和墙壁之间。他的双手在布鲁斯背部握成拳头。

这是他。这是布鲁斯记得的克拉克，专注而热烈地亲吻他就如要将他彻底吞噬。布鲁斯喘息着松开嘴，撤回一点寻求着呼吸，克拉克握住他的后颈将他重新压向自己，手掌钢铁似的不容拒绝。另一只手四下游移，流连在蝙蝠制服的拉链，缝线，以及暗扣上。它紧绷绷地放在他身上，似乎主人再失去一点理智就会直接撕开这身制服，而不会继续揉弄织物包裹的躯体。

布鲁斯能想见有一天他会见鬼的允许克拉克那么做。他穿着的装甲数量简直多到匪夷所思。 _克拉克从死亡中归来，光裸鲜活的双手正触摸着他_ 。布鲁斯只能感觉到他的嘴唇，牙齿，渴求的舌尖，甚至是布鲁斯的鼻梁按在他脸颊的一点。面具阻挡在他们之间。

克拉克用膝盖解开他的双腿，身体完全贴合上他，肩膀直到大腿。他们的制服磨蹭着发出沙沙响动，那已经成为某种他相当熟悉的动静。布鲁斯无法感知任何事物，只除了由脊柱窜上的震动和克拉克压着他的重量 —— 热切的颤抖爬上他的皮肤，提醒他克拉克此刻很可能还留存着冷静。今天他制服下面大概穿着一些衣物 —— 但要是他没有 —— 他们第一次做时，克拉克在类似的身体磨蹭过程中已经硬了。他不确定，过去一周他都不曾像现在为性而紧张。

他朝下伸出手，控制面板上的警报在同一时刻高声响起来。

“ 该死的。 ” 他咒骂了一句，扳着克拉克的脸，趁还来得及最后亲了他一下。

“ 那是 ——” 克拉克开口，声音含含糊糊的。他截断自己的话，忽然睁大眼睛。 “ 该走了。 ” 他说。

“ 对。 ” 布鲁斯回答。克拉克一只手伸向门把，布鲁斯握住他的手腕。厚到令人发疯的手甲抚过克拉克的肌腱，制服与皮肤交界处的一小块皮肤。

克拉克眼神发暗。他垂下眼睛，由着布鲁斯又极快地吻了他一次，伸手将布鲁斯推回到驾驶座，再用力拉开隔门离开驾驶舱。之后布鲁斯也许至少得修一下那个门把了。他将手放到控制板上打开舱门，刚好来得及监控屏上属于克拉克的身影毫无阻隔地一跃而下。监控上不再能看到他。隔了一秒钟，他出现在挡风玻璃外，正沿着云线横越天际，红色的披风像一面旗帜扬在风中。

一颗光点出现在他前方的湛蓝天空里。 Lazarus I 梭机离得还很远，计划中克拉克想要在布鲁斯或者战机不得不出动前拖慢它的速度。现在他只能等着，和其他队员一样。

不同之处是他掌控着通讯频道。

“ 你本可以在周一以来的任何、随便什么时候做这件事，而你选择 _现在_ ？ ” 他的嗓音比预想得更嘶哑。蝙蝠制服耗费了数百万资金，完全符合他的身体构造及线条，但现在他只觉得它真的有一些很不合身的部位。

克拉克可能试着回答了，只是通讯器无法在超音速飞行时捕捉到他的声音。无疑是个发表长篇责备并指摘错误的好时机，布鲁斯的确有些话得说。问题在于滑到喉咙的句子感觉起来不大适合在通讯里表达，他从内侧咬住嘴，一个字也没能说出来。变声器低哑地在频道中响了一声，只此而已。过了几秒钟，克拉克用手指敲了敲通讯器作为回答。

布鲁斯接收到了他的意思，将频道向整个队伍放开。

“ 超人预备处理梭机。地面情况如何？ ”

“ 一个人影也没有。 ” 巴里回答。戴安娜在水中对着通讯扣了一个情况顺利的暗号。

“ 保持警戒。 ” 布鲁斯提醒。

“ 没错，说得好像我真会突然想在这打个盹什么的。 ” 巴里嘟囔。布鲁斯开始考虑直接关掉他的通讯麦克风。

从他的角度 Lazarus I 梭机看上去是一个圆形的光点，而非一道在空中拖曳的线形。它正直直地朝他下降。光点在接近时逐渐向两侧水平伸展开，它在从原定轨道转向。从远处看来它像是懒洋洋地朝布鲁斯的右侧摇荡，但对梭机内 6 个船员而言地心引力必然强烈到令人畏惧。一个红蓝色的模糊光斑迅捷地飞向它，似是要将它从半空拦截下来。布鲁斯解除战机的自动驾驶模式，着手在面板上追踪信号。

“ 梭机偏离主轨道。 ” 他说， “ 应当很快会有相关反应。 ”

“ 目前什么都没有。 ” 维克托说。布鲁斯脑海中浮现出他一只手捂住巴里的嘴巴，边回应联络的景象。

战机靠得更近了些。现在布鲁斯能看到梭机周身的外壳在燃烧，机身正带着火焰翻滚着向下坠落。克拉克已经抓住了它，红蓝色的小点被卷进梭机猛烈旋转的势头中，随即要么是他主动放了手，要么是他被离心力甩了出去。某个细小的东西在他和机身间伸展着一闪而过，归位时制造出一股强大的反作用力，梭机因此被推往另一个方向。克拉克疾停在空中，似乎用一瞬间评估了一番形势，接着再次俯冲下去。

“ 继发反应已确认。 ” 维克托模糊地说， “ 听着，它只会越来越快，快得吓死人。我们现在就得进去。 ”

“ 戴安娜？ ” 布鲁斯问道，但她仅仅又向通讯扣了一个确认顺利的信号。 “ 她的通讯有延迟，可能是海拔引起的。你们的首要任务是确保市民安全，其次别让佐德的样本直接暴晒在阳光下，第三将它运输到某个超人能接应的位置，他处理完上面那东西就会去找你们。 ”

“ 明白。 ” 维克托回答。

“ 天哪快看。 ” 巴里说， “ 这太疯狂了，它 …… 呃哦，真恶心。 ”

“C 组准备行动，现在我将你们的通讯频道单独连接在一起。必要时候你们可以连回主频道。但你们得记住我很忙，没功夫闲聊。 ” 一阵小声的窃笑从通讯中传来，布鲁斯按下控制板上的两个按钮。

这一次克拉克和梭机的接洽顺利了很多。机身旋转的速度下降不少，不再是一大块灰白色的虚影和中间一道红蓝的细线。布鲁斯能看出它的速度只略快于飞狐战机的最高时速，并且正滑向他的相反方向。与克拉克的空中角力令梭机的飞行十分不稳，布鲁斯或许能慢慢垂降到那上面，只要他将战机的引擎推高，超过计划的原定速度一点点。

梭机的形状在他视野中渐渐清晰。它只有原先四分之一大小，本来平滑的外壳表面隆起许多块状和类似静脉的凸起。一架伤痕累累的梭机映入布鲁斯的眼帘，宇宙航行伴随的太阳光直射和回归时穿越大气层引起的摩擦破坏了它的保护层。他盯着它。一阵突兀的震荡划过梭机外部表面，像某种不规则的涟漪， Lazarus I 中部的中心骨架被压迫得弯曲起来。

氪星人坚不可摧的躯体得益于他们的皮肤组织难以产生伤口，且可以在受到冲击时聚集能量进行抵御。 “ 据此推断，要是哪天我丢了胳膊，断肢甚至还能接回我的身体。 ” 前一天晚上克拉克用极度怀疑的态度叙述道。它们的抗压能力并不会随距离递减。除去封装在铅制容器中的那些样本，佐德全身上下的每一块皮肤组织都被从原体分离开，贴在了梭机表面作为生物护盾。只要其中一块碎裂，整个护盾都会随之破碎；其中一块生长，整个护盾都会跟着扩张 —— 生物盾将无边无际地延伸，直到它们再次接续到一起。这颗蓝色星球就是它想要设法包裹、治愈的创口。

克拉克曲起腿半跪在 Lazarus I 的机身中央，身体显现出一种格外藐视万有引力的角度。他抓着梭机外壳的一处突起，以立足处为支点向上猛力拖拽 —— 像剥一只香蕉，布鲁斯明白过来他的意图。克拉克整个身体都为此折叠起来，肌肉线条绷得紧紧的。就在梭机外部的盾壳似乎就要脱离本体时，它再次从他手中滑了出去。超人强大的力量引起的反作用力将梭机朝另一个方向推出去，克拉克自己则被抛向别处。

布鲁斯用尽全力将飞狐战机的操纵杆拉向自己。一秒钟后，克拉克被直直冲到战机勉强来得及避开的位置。一阵战栗从脚底爬到他身上，操控板显示克拉克和他几乎算是擦身而过。克拉克的一只手或者一根脚趾肯定擦过了战机底部。

戴安娜扣了扣通讯器，示意她和亚瑟准备好了。频道中响起一道浮上水面的撕裂声。

“ 收到。 ” 布鲁斯说， “B 组，我同样会独立连接你们的频道。好运。 ”

过了片刻，克拉克在被弹开的途中刹住车飞了回来。他用一只手贴上战机的挡风玻璃，透过它与布鲁斯对视。布鲁斯无法阻止自己飞快地扫了他一眼以确定他毫发未损。他当然没事。即便是超人死去的那天晚上，他没能以氪石矛以外的方式杀死莱克斯 · 卢瑟的怪物，怪物也同样没能伤到他。梭机外层的东西和那怪异生物的外皮是同一种物质，不同之处是梭机并不会主动攻击。克拉克近乎全然不可摧。他不会在联盟的第一次任务中再次死去。

“ 我没法在控制它旋转的同时把那层盾揭下来！ ” 克拉克在外面大声喊道。布鲁斯基本是靠读唇语明白了这句子，通讯器在亚音速状态下依旧无法确切传输音频。 “ 我需要你帮我稳住它！ ”

“ 你能试着只把船员带出 ——”

“ 行不通，机舱的门被护盾覆盖住了！ ”

“ 那就找个引擎口钻进 ——”

“ 然后带着船员原路返回？穿过一个着火的 ——”

“ 我完全不明白除了接收那些船员之外你见鬼的到底觉得我能多有用。 ”

“ 首先，你可以从乐于助「超人」方面入手！ ”

布鲁斯关掉通讯器。 “ 难以置信。 ” 他咕哝道。

“ 不用通讯器我也能听到你，听得很清楚！ ”

布鲁斯的手指从按键上挪开。 “ 有计划吗？ ”

“ 发动磁性牵引系统。我会把梭机推到这边。 ”

“ 我跟不上它的速度。 ”

“ 是的。 ” 克拉克回答， “ 所以我得为你提供一些动力。 ” 他没再说话，松开手飞离挡风窗。

“ 告诉我你不是要真的那么做。 ” 布鲁斯咬牙道。他撑着身体努力向外侧望去，克拉克仍旧不在视野范围内。他能猜到他跑哪儿去了。 “ 这部战机的最高时速很有限，并且见鬼的绝对无法承受你从外面推动它。你会把侧翼整个扯下来。 ”

克拉克显然在这问题上和他观点不一致。无论他想说的是什么，风声把所有动静都掩盖过去了。大概是一些安抚之类，相较布鲁斯感受到战机突然的震动和倾斜而言显得格外厚颜无耻，除非那是别的什么除氪星人之外的东西撞上了它。速度监控的指针走向一个超过飞狐战机最高时速的数字，接着跳到刻度极限，无法再指示目前的速度。战机内部支架格格作响，声音盖过一切涌进布鲁斯的耳朵。他咬住牙锁上所有外部推进部件，以防狂风过快地将副翼直接撕下去。

他能从挡风窗和雷达上同时看到 Lazarus I 向他迫近。它依然在广阔的蓝色天空中不停旋转 —— 转速下降了很多，现在人眼能看清它的外表，但离可控还差得很远。梭机前端和侧翼尖部在空中缓慢地划出螺旋形的曲线，飞行轨道向机体左侧扭曲着，按目前的势头它将从云端直坠而下到 —— 地面？布鲁斯失去了现在的位置信息，对梭机轨迹的末端毫无头绪。唯一可以肯定的它原定降落到大西洋的目标彻底泡了汤。

战机的震动猛然加剧，梭机随之消失在他面前。他知道自己坐在驾驶舱内旁观的美好空闲时刻维持不了太久。要是没有安全带牢牢钳制住他的身体，他已经被甩到舱内后部的墙壁上无数次，而且他怀疑安全带很快也会不再管用了。他能听到驾驶座底部嘎吱作响着抗议。

距离他对着通讯表示受够这过山车只差一秒钟，战机的翻滚动作平息下来，一点点。速度比先前降了下去，但总体而言仍旧快得不可思议。

舱内响起一阵预示碰撞的警报， Lazarus I 近在眼前。

战机底部以一种极为精准的毫厘之差挨近梭机，两架巨大、正高速运转的飞行物几乎在半空中摩擦到一起。要是他以前知道克拉克拥有如此的多样性 —— 既能展现出天神般的怒火，又能一手创造这么精湛而细致的表演，那么他们过去几年的经历会与现实必然会有天壤之别。

布鲁斯咬在一起的牙齿发出细微磨合声，战机的震颤仍旧非常强烈。 Lazarus I 先前的螺旋轨道很可能已经使其中的船员全数陷入昏迷，没人能保证梭机内部的氧气情况。假设他们之中还有人清醒，他想必也不会很喜欢情势的发展。

布鲁斯重重敲上控制面板，磁力牵引系统从战机底部张开。设计之初它的功能并不包含直接吸引外部物件，但目前管不得那么多了。他不必从屏幕上确认它是否真的管用，整架机身轰鸣着将滑行轨道倾向梭机，气压制造的摩擦声像是有人在尖叫。

他解除控制中心的密锁，期望战机能制住 Lazarus I 带起的旋转。一侧机翼立刻飞了出去。正巧是他之前担心克拉克会扯下来的那一只。见鬼。低速情况下他可以叫启动引擎补上漏洞，但现在他对此完全无能为力。

“ 战机在被分解，克拉克。我知道你现在很忙，但我可能需要一点帮助来修正轨道。 ”

机身中部传来一阵沉沉的隆隆声，布鲁斯希望那是克拉克拍了拍它以表达他听见了。其余的可能性没一个称得上令人愉快，并且很快会带来灾难性后果。

“ 有任何船员情况报告吗？ ”

克拉克再次拍了一下机身。没有其它更好的消息了。布鲁斯将全部注意力放到控制中心，用力拽着他能够到的每一寸操作杆。强行稳固梭机的进程看上去相当不错，直到他抬起眼睛瞥了一眼监控显示屏，镜头依然对着克拉克先前出发时使用的舱口。

Lazarus I 表面的外壳在生长。由佐德皮肤组织制成的保护盾将自己拉扯开，正顺着飞狐战机和梭机之间的缝隙爬向舱门。

机身再次发出一声响动，布鲁斯一直没有出声。那不是克拉克做的。

他一把拉起自动驾驶杆，未经思索地猛然从驾驶座里站起来。他并不清楚自己打算怎么处理眼下的情况，只是将隔门摔在身后直冲进运输舱，脚步飞快。现在他和那些侵入战机的大堆外星皮肤组织共处一室，他吸入的空气也许已经被它污染。

“ 超人。 ” 他说， “ 要是你能听见就敲一下通讯器。 ”

佐德的皮肤像某种黏稠的液体在战机底部波纹状的地板上悄然蔓延。在缺乏色素及血液的情况下，它呈现出一种无害的米白色，与梭机外部的物质毫无二致，看上去甚至没有任何生物特征，直到它在地板上滑动着变厚，形成绳结似的肿块。黏液在接近舱门的位置由于一部分生长速度过快而不停搅动又分开，新长出的米色皮肤层在下面若隐若现。

5 秒钟， 10 秒钟。什么也没发生，至少克拉克没有给他任何回应。佐德的皮肤组织在舱门的间隙中飞快增长，布满舱口和下面的地板，发出细小的碎裂和类似搭扣的动静。再没别的。

“ 超人，尽快报告情况。飞狐战机需要协助。 ”

布鲁斯从腰带中找出一罐液氮将皮肤组织的一小块边缘固定住。他观察了片刻，没有任何反应。

他和超人的战斗表明对克拉克影响最大 —— 第二大，的事物是聚焦的声音，但这战术基本上百分之一百依赖对方有双能听东西的耳朵。并且战机中现存的设备不足以产生能扰乱氪星人的声波。外部扬声装置或许可以，但他无法将它接入舱内。布鲁斯开始准备就此爬到战机 _外侧_ 以躲避不断扩张的皮肤组织。他可以利用外部配备的武器抵御它进一步生长，总比待在舱内等着被闷死好得多。

现在它已堆积到人脚踝的高度，每一秒钟都覆盖住地板上更多部分。几分钟后，舱内再也没有干燥的立足之地，布鲁斯估算约 20 分钟它就会充满天花板下的所有空间。

他抽出一根可伸展的节杖，用尖端划过地上的黏性物质，观测着它的变化。流动的结块边缘被分开，又像水液在节杖四周合拢。粗糙的肿块顺从地绕着杖身。然而在布鲁斯将尖端刺得更深时，黏液猛然抓住它，并以一种非常氪星的力道将它从人类手中拽了出来。棒极了，他不大可能赤手空拳打过它。

机身突然倾斜了一下。自动驾驶系统无法像驾驶员那样随机应变保持稳定，而布鲁斯在这间充满他打不过也控制不了的物质的运输舱里也做不了太多。他转过身，机身再次摇晃，这一次战机和梭机被震得一同转动起来，布鲁斯被直直摔到一堵墙面上。他可以感觉到靴子底部不再能抓握住地板。他抬起手，抓钩射出的一瞬间，天杀的相对作用和离心力将他扔向空中并且甩了出去。抓钩末端穿过大开着的客舱门钉在一张椅子的扶手处。布鲁斯狠狠撞上天花板，呼吸因此窒住一瞬，然后他向下掉落，直冲着崭新的氪星细胞殖民地。

他收紧抓钩，绳索拽着他整个身体从地板上荡过，鞋底堪堪擦过蠕动的外星黏液。固定着扶手椅的螺栓发出危险的吱呀声，好在没有断裂，又在布鲁斯扑上去时再次响起来。布鲁斯踉跄着站起来抓住一个柜子，松开抓钩，在战机试图把他像个洋娃娃似的晃来晃去时勉力维持住平衡。

舱口的门倾斜着从另一侧敞开。布鲁斯听见金属弯折的刺耳扭曲声，氪星皮肤组织将舱内的墙壁挤得变了形。他使劲将门从内侧踢上，推着控制杆开启密封系统。这应当能为他多争取几分钟，前提是克拉克的确无法在短时间内现身。

说到这个。

“ 超人，报告情况。 ”

布鲁斯摇摇晃晃地艰难前行，默不作声地等了会儿那个他自己都没指望会有的回答。重力作用下他几次差点摔在右舷墙壁上。他一路回到驾驶舱，将自己推进控制面板前的座位中。

过去几分钟内他都没能监控测高仪上的数字，但现在他能直观地从窗户外的景象看出他们真的得尽快解决这个高空问题。大都会的高楼映入他眼帘。

大都会，理所当然。原则上他向来对这个城市不怎么有好感，差别只在于过去是哥谭式的鄙弃，近几年它转变成极深的同情。

布鲁斯扫视一眼立在前方的显示屏，氪星细胞克隆体正沿着墙壁向上攀爬，既像液体又像是一束束的固状物。不久它就会填满舱口并将金属墙彻底挤爆。如果他将运输舱和驾驶舱分离他可以就此为自己多赢得一点时间，但无论如何战机的状态都不再能继续安全飞行。

“ 克拉克，要是你能说话我很推荐你现在就开口。 ”

克拉克的讯号发射器显示他仍在战机上或是某个离战机非常近的位置，可能正为对付梭机外层生物盾忙得不可开交，正如布鲁斯被它搞得忙到不可开交。他很清楚在目前的飞行速度下通讯装置和破铜烂铁没任何区别。

或者克拉克已经被卷进保护壳里了。那玩意和真正的氪星人一样结实，足以浪潮般将他整个人吞没其中。也许他被闷住了，钳制在 Lazarus I 的一侧无法动弹。假设真相确实如此，布鲁斯很快就会死在这，梭机内的船员大概率已经死了，数分钟之内两架巨大的钢铁飞船会直冲进大都会人口最为密集的区域之一，把聚集在那的所有人都砸死。一个困在正疯狂转动的驾驶舱内的人类见鬼的什么也做不了。

除非，也许，他能阻止佐德的细胞进一步繁衍。

布鲁斯朝腰带伸出手，拇指触到那个铅层的隔间暗扣。

要是它能影响这些过度生长的细胞组织，它也会对克拉克造成伤害。他希望克拉克只会因此从战机上掉下去，并在砸到地面之前有足够时间恢复飞行能力。只要氪星细胞的蔓延势头减缓，联盟就有机会在它彻底吞噬地球前将它处理掉。

难以相信，这是他们的首次合作。

监控屏显示米白色的物质已然扭曲着填充了半个运输舱。布鲁斯差点反射性地打开腰带上的隔层。他倾身凑近屏幕，佐德的皮肤细胞如同被触碰的深海生物忽然缩了回去，令他同样敏捷地缩回原位。飞狐战机大幅度倾斜着朝另一个方向继续下降，巨大的震动让布鲁斯感觉内部所有器官都在躯体内横冲直撞。他一把握住控制板尽力稳住身体，双眼紧紧盯着显示屏。

舱口被从内部挤压得变了形，通过大敞的通道他能看见 Lazarus I 外部毫无遮蔽的金属表面。

克拉克从挡风窗处呼啸而过，蓝和红的色彩在发光。他正拖拽着一块巨大的白色细胞克隆物 —— 看上去足有几吨重，且在布鲁斯看来它仍在不断增长。克拉克抓着它笔直地向上飞去，数秒后那东西变成了一个小点，再之后彻底消失在天际。

去除多余重量很管用。战机在布鲁斯手中挣扎的幅度小了一半左右。跟之前相比，现在他们近乎在非常轻快地飞行。他拉着操纵杆，战机基本完全稳定下来。克拉克再次出现在他视野内，紧贴着飞狐战机极为迅速地穿破空气并排前进、翻滚，像一条追逐轮船的海豚。他短暂地用手轻轻碰了碰挡风窗，接着消失在战机底部。布鲁斯松开控制板，仪表盘上的数字在克拉克抓着战机重回直线轨道时渐渐下落。

他一时没意识到战机的速度已经下降到通讯足以连通。克拉克的声音突然从频道传进他的耳朵。 “ 没问题了，其余的交给我，关掉磁性牵引系统。 ”

“ 我们得改良通讯装置以适应你高速飞行的场合。 ” 布鲁斯低声道，手指按上牵引系统面板。

“ 对不起。 ” 克拉克回答，听上去有点吃力，像是一个普通人边举着一箱很沉的货物边说话，除了他不是普通人，并且他举着的是一架飞机。 “ 刚刚有点太忙了。我没想到你会那么担心。 ”

布鲁斯安静地咽下一声嘲弄。克拉克当然不明白他的死亡给他带来了怎样的影响，以及要是他再次当着他的面死去，布鲁斯要如何承受它。那一切发生时他都躺在棺材里，对外界发生的事毫不知情。

“ 我把这东西直接放回起飞坪怎么样？ ” 克拉克问道。

“ 可以。我来测速。船员情况还好？ ”

“ 撞得不轻，但他们会活下来。你能帮忙叫 ——”

“ 正在联络。 ”

救护车算是直冲到现场，采访车紧随其后。至少警察们帮忙拉了一条警戒线。宽敞的柏油碎石马路沿着大都会街道向远处延伸，一侧堆叠着深绿的树木，另一侧是莱克斯公司停车场。可以预见再过不久，等他们说明情况，整座建筑都会被强制关闭。布鲁斯几乎等不及观赏那场面。

战机缓缓降落到地面，克拉克正将最后一名船员从 Lazarus I 中运出来。布鲁斯打开舱门时才迟缓地意识到自己犯了错，昏暗的光线洒在他身上。这里并不需要他，他该回据点，从通讯协调后续收尾工作，而不是像现在迈步朝克拉克走去，如同一只飞蛾渴望向火焰献身。

克拉克将怀里的女性放到担架上，若有所感地抬头望向他。克拉克在笑，嘴角美好地向上扬着，迎着正午明亮的阳光，像宣告他们赢了漂亮的一仗。

他和一位急救人员简短地交谈几句，手掌拍了拍昏迷着的船员手背，转过身迈向人潮涌动的记者群。无数镜头和麦克风高高举在半空中。警戒线圈出的范围很大，他走了相当长一段距离，日光在他身上闪耀，像是他本人在发光。

“ 嗨。 ” 他说。记者们的连声发问吵吵嚷嚷地此起彼伏，然而他的声音依旧足以穿过所有嘈杂。 “ 我的确是超人。虽然我很乐意解释整个过程，但我自己也还没完全弄清楚。某些世界上顶尖聪明的人正帮着克服这一点所以 —— 很快会有结论，希望如此。我只能告诉你们我真的很高兴回到这里。 ”

“ 现在我不能回答任何问题。莱克斯公司的这项研究差点夺走了六位船员的生命，并且置更多，非常多的无辜市民于致命危险。我必须先清理残余问题，之后我可以和你们谈谈。 ”

“ 那么，现在 ——” 他转过身，抬起手越过不停闪烁的红蓝救护车灯指向布鲁斯。 “ 这是我的同事。哥谭蝙蝠本人，我想你们都认识他。他会非常乐意解答你们的任何疑问。 ”

 

* * *

 

克拉克又一次飞越湖面上空。像是他格外中意以这种方式接近玻璃别墅，它已经成为一种习惯，他喜欢横穿湖面来到布鲁斯面前。

布鲁斯从洞穴的工作台前注视他走近外沿监控摄像头。克拉克换上了便装，牛仔裤，领带，翻领衬衫 —— 大约是某种色调柔和的格纹，夜幕降临时的晦涩光线令人难以分辨。布鲁斯同样脱掉了制服。这是格外漫长的一天，包含一轮刚刚结束的媒体折磨，联盟成员间长时间的信息互通，以及一次缓慢的滚烫淋浴。他将战机设置成自动巡航一路返回，清洗干净后穿上崭新的西装。

他们看起来就像约见在截然不同的两个地点似的。该死。

布鲁斯抓起椅背上的夹克外套把自己塞进去，沿着阶梯上楼去迎接克拉克。后者在他打开门时恰巧飞落到码头处。

“ 哈啰。 ” 克拉克开口道。湖面在他身后反射着天边暗沉的微光，青蛙的叫声在草丛中形成合唱般的旋律。他穿着一件格纹衬衫，布鲁斯猜对了。

他没想出如何回答那句问候。上帝啊，连开场白都已经这么糟了。他向后退了几步，克拉克主动挤进门内踏入房间，颇为随意地靠在厨房餐桌上，仿佛毫无疑问这座房子十分欢迎他到来。事实是，这座房子的确欢迎他。布鲁斯开始希望别墅建在某些更难抵达的地方了。

或许戴安娜那套关于从战场上了解一个人的理论终究是正确的。

“ 所以我，呃， ” 克拉克说， “ 我把那堆东西全 ……” 声音低了下去，他用双手比了个握住某样东西的姿势，他们还没敲定术语名称方面的问题。 “ _佐德的那团东西_ 都丢到冥王星的引力轨道里了。 ”

“ 你用了 6 个小时飞到冥王星再飞回地球？ ” 布鲁斯在他身后关上门，跟着进到厨房。

“ 我自己差不多只到土星附近。 ”

“ 你究竟能飞多快？ ”

“ 唔，比我想象得快一点。 ”

“ 耶稣上帝。 ” 布鲁斯感受到一阵战栗侵袭整个躯体，提醒他克拉克的力量多么强大。几个钟头前他还被记者团团围住，承受着媒体对这个人的迫切好奇形成的暴风雨。但现在只有他们两个，情势的未来蕴含着无数可能性。

克拉克的脸颊泛起红色。 “ 呃， ” 他挤出一声，接着是掩饰般的微笑，好像他刚刚发现自己做了一件特别傻的事。 “ 我是想说，冥王星的引力轨道其实挺复杂，我明天得回去一趟看看有没有问题。以及那堆东西闭合起来之后生长的速度变慢很多，但它们确实还在增长。 ”

“ 我不觉得把那么一块半死不活的东西丢在外太阳系四处乱飘是个好主意。 ” 布鲁斯回答，他完全不知道该令他们之间保持多少距离，同时他努力试图叫这个事实不那么明显。出席这场战后分析会并不表示布鲁斯真的准备好继续战机上被中断的事。克拉克的存在给他带来无法掩盖的影响，但他至少应该等谈话告一段落，再把自己挪进克拉克的私人范围内。他停下脚步靠在一架橱柜上。

“ 没错，我也在考虑这件事。 ” 克拉克说，神色忽然亮起来。 “ 镶在那根长矛上的绿色石头，你还有多余的吗？ ”

缩短他们之间距离的美妙推想瞬间蒸发。克拉克的死亡仍旧是深陷在他肺部的一根热刺 —— 仅有片刻他忘记过它。一整天，大半个夜晚，他们交谈，接吻，他听到克拉克的笑声，恐惧他或许会在和 Lazarus I 的搏斗中死去，而布鲁斯甚至都没记起第二次死亡的阴影如此骇人是因为他自己与克拉克的第一次死亡密切相关。

沉默长久地笼罩在房间内，克拉克松开餐桌走到橱柜旁，靠在他身边。他们的肩膀几乎蹭在一起。 “ 巴里是对的，你知道吗。 ” 克拉克说， “ 复活某个你曾想杀死的人意味着你反悔了。 ”

布鲁斯用掌根磨着脸。 “ 请别用那个词。 ”

克拉克很小地笑了一声，但没有停下。 “ 以后我们每次提起这件事都得这么沉重吗？要怎么做才能变成 … 「就这么回事，我们见面那次特别好玩」 —— 之类的？ ”

“ 我不觉得你会喜欢我忘掉自己做了错事的原因。 ”

“ 在这事的两个极端之间总有个中间地带，你知道，介于彻底忘掉自己的错误和 24 小时每一秒钟都活在罪恶感之间，复 ——” 克拉克的眼睛恍然瞪大， “ 老天爷，你 _不知道_ 。 ”

“ 克拉克。 ” 布鲁斯警告地说。已经有足够多的人跟他进行过这类讨论。

“ 我也差点杀死你。 ”

“ 你差得太多了。我现在很清楚你真正战斗时是什么样。那时我该停下听你说。 ”

“ 说得对。你该对听我讲话再多点耐心，等我们开始合作，以及 —— 拥有一些亲密关系之后？ ” 克拉克凑得更近了些。对于一个曾粗暴地把蝙蝠制服从布鲁斯身上撕下来的人而言，他脸上的笑容实在害羞到叫人困惑。 “ 因为我真的很期待那个。 ”

上一次他们离得这么近时，他们在接吻。在超人身份下，克拉克会使用很多发胶固定住发型，但这天晚上他是那个放松的克拉克 · 肯特。黑色的头发自由自在地卷曲着，如果布鲁斯将手指伸进去，它们就会柔软地蹭他的指腹。

他真心希望这是故意的。

“ 那种绿色石头叫氪石。 ” 布鲁斯说， “ 所有氪石都在我手里。我搜刮了机械黑市，莱克斯公司的每一座设施，印度洋海底 —— 要是还有别的，那必然来自我不知道的地方。 ”

克拉克转而松松地挨着他，没有抽开身。布鲁斯能感觉到他的体温，像在昭示他再次压上来时会带来怎样的热度。布鲁斯紧紧握住橱柜边沿，强迫双手待在原位。 “ 天啊， ” 克拉克说， “ 你真的很担心会有更多氪石出现，或者是我会复活？当我看到你藏着那艘飞船的时候 ——”

“ 你复活并不是一个 —— 我预见到的可能。飞船被隔离在铅层内，是为了防止它的辐射污染哥谭水源。我没有想对你隐瞒它。 ”

“ 好的。那么今天你腰带里已经有一个铅制隔间是因为 …… ？ ”

布鲁斯蹙起眉头。 “ 希望你没将这两件事联系起来。 ”

“ 听着，我并没有感觉被冒犯什么的。要是今天形势再糟一点，我们可能会需要它。要是你有很多存货，你能把其中一块和定时炸弹绑在一起，放到一个铅盒里交给我吗？ ”

“ 我还有一些之前用来对付你的手雷。 ” 布鲁斯慢慢说。

“ 好的，但最好体积能再大一点。 ”

“ 可以。目标没有肺部，所以粉末不会管用。 ” 布鲁斯续道，感到气氛渐渐缓和下去。 “ 我们需要一块较大的氪石碎片，可供你遥控 —— 以及闭合的铅制包装盒，那样你才能运送或者调整它的位置。把那堆东西留在冥王星附近不管只会制造新麻烦。要是它附有一些原始推进功能 ——”

“ 这话题的复杂程度进展很迅速。 ” 他可能太快察觉到克拉克这句话中的某种情绪，并且将之理解为喜爱了。

“ 天亮之前我可以完成设计。 ” 布鲁斯直起身，从橱柜边迈开去找纸笔，但克拉克抓着他的手截断他的意图。

他在这一瞬间丢失了呼吸功能。他微微转过身，克拉克正凝视他，目光带着某种诱哄。他的拇指蹭动着钻进布鲁斯的衬衫袖口，抚弄腕处的肌腱。这一刻他们的一小块皮肤紧贴彼此，没有任何阻碍。

“ 明天你再做那些工作怎么样？ ” 克拉克说， “ 今天晚上我们一起吃点晚餐？ ”

“ 我不记得这栋房子里 **有** 任何晚餐。 ” 布鲁斯干巴巴地模糊道。细小的颤抖爬上他的手臂，手指因此对着虚空蜷缩起来。

“ 实际上某个写得一手好字的人 —— 阿尔弗雷德，我猜？在冰箱里留了几盒食物。不过那不是我原本的意思。 ” 克拉克抿起嘴，朝下看了一眼，像在找回冷静，整理并挑选语言。他再次抬起眼睛，红着脸望着布鲁斯，那种见鬼的难为情的笑容又回来了。 “ 我实在不知道怎么做这件事。 ”

“ _邀人约会_ ？ ”

克拉克向上翻了翻眼珠。 “ 邀 _你_ 约会。你那么富有，而我暂时还不能出现在任何人面前，同时我一点也不明白什么样的夜晚对你而言才算过得不错。 ”

“ 我晚上一般喜欢和人打架，对方狠狠揍我的脸，膝盖，或者后背中间。 ”

“ 看，我不大肯定自己能不能提供这些服务。 ”

布鲁斯没料到自己因此笑了起来。克拉克拉着他将他彻底转过来，倾身再次吻上他。

先前换衣服时他未经思索地挑了三件套，仿佛这天晚上随时会被叫去出席一场董事会。现在他们之间大概隔着十层各类纺织物，每件都 —— 至少它们不是装甲，并且他发现那些羊毛织品，绸缎以及棉料能以一种奇异的方式传递知觉。克拉克抵着他的胸口沉沉吸气，一只手摸索着滑进布鲁斯的西装外套，触上他的背部。他感觉到一切。

他的手指插进克拉克的头发，没有手甲，黏液，淋浴残留的水珠，他毫无阻隔地感受它。布鲁斯的另一只手仍被握着，克拉克在他们接吻时抚弄它。他轻轻握住手腕，拇指沿着布鲁斯的指关节和手掌曲线不紧不慢地探索，提醒着布鲁斯关于他们之间的性他还有很多要学。克拉克已经知道太多他的癖好，多过布鲁斯想要他了解的。而他只知道克拉克多半不喜欢在半清醒的情况下，在一个充满复苏液体的水箱内，和一个勉强能认出身份的人上床。

**床** 。这是重点。布鲁斯缓慢地反应过来。他在厨房的柜子上，已经准备好要用嘴巴把克拉克吸出来，好像他们没站在一个狭小而半开放的房间里，并且他们两个和卧室之间只有 30 英尺距离似的。在洞穴的某张桌子上做爱是一回事，眼下的问题是床就在那儿， _近得要命_ 。

他朝后撤去，克拉克要么是没感觉到，要么是一点也不想停下。他放在布鲁斯后背的手臂纹丝不动。布鲁斯为持续的亲吻短促而非自愿地呻吟，脉搏在四肢内隆隆作响。他没预料到这样的反应。

克拉克放开他 —— 只有几寸距离，刚好足够那双湛蓝的双眼巡视他的面部。他的嘴唇尚未闭合，目光危险地钻研着他的脸。他的手臂依然困着布鲁斯的身体，令他牢牢地贴着自己，触感叫人寒毛直竖。全新的感知涌入布鲁斯的脑海。他的手腕依然被锁在克拉克掌心，温柔抚摸着的手指下一秒或许就会转变为有力的钢铁。

布鲁斯艰难地吞咽着唾液，心脏在血管中跳动。他硬得太快也太完全。克拉克一定已经从他们相抵的胯部感觉到它。

_说点什么_ 的念头就要压过 _继续亲吻他，等待承受最好的结果_ 。克拉克忽然握住他的身体将他抱离地面，一言未发地带着他朝卧室走去。

布鲁斯的呼吸变得急促。这姿势很糟，被抱着的人本该可以轻易挣脱 —— 他按住松松圈在他腰部上方的手臂试着滑出来，克拉克根本没将这挣动放在眼里，而在他开始扭动着脱离钳固时，克拉克仅仅将手掌换了个着力点，脚步丝毫未缓。对他而言这挣扎甚至算不上无力，在如此近的情况下，布鲁斯的力量比一根羽毛还轻。

他在到卧室的一路上都没停歇。抵抗是个很不明智的行为，他十分清楚 —— 他待会儿或许要为过于凶狠的抗拒道歉，更坏的可能是他们会停下来谈谈。但每一次徒劳的挣动都令他想要尝试更多。克拉克并未迟疑，握着布鲁斯身体的力道越来越紧，直到那大概会转变为淤青。现在他能更好地读懂布鲁斯，相较他刚刚复生时，布鲁斯的情欲曾单纯以恐惧的形式供他解读。任谁都能听出此刻从他怀中发出的低哑喘息绝不是真正的推拒。

克拉克将怀里的人扔进床垫。布鲁斯面部朝下伏在床单上，克拉克在他还未来得及翻身时压上他。他跨在布鲁斯大腿两侧，手指伸进灰褐色的头发里，另一只手握住布鲁斯向后推挤的手臂。布鲁斯原以为他会将进犯的这只手臂钉在床上，但他只是带着它向前滑进布鲁斯俯卧着的身下。克拉克的手掌沿着他的腹部朝下，划过腰带，直至布鲁斯双腿间鼓胀的部位，隔着西装布料握住硬挺的勃起。

布鲁斯细微抽搐着挺进克拉克的掌心。钢铁之躯和床单间狭小的空间令他难以自如动作。克拉克在强迫他，干燥平滑的手掌贴在裤子外侧，沿着勃起的长度上下揉弄。他被困在身躯形成的牢笼内，克拉克的呼吸喷洒在他后颈。每一次他的臀部向后起伏，顶在他屁股上的东西都硬得更厉害。

上帝啊，克拉克真的想要他。不是迁就或尝试。布鲁斯朝后伸出手，指甲陷进克拉克的大腿，抓着他向自己拉得更近。事实是他拽不动他，并且他们不可能靠得更近了。克拉克紧贴着他，胯部压在他臀肉上有力地蹭动，迫使布鲁斯的性器在他手掌里硬挺着将西装裤撑得更紧，令他开始感到疼痛。布鲁斯伏在羽绒床垫上发出细小而确凿的呜咽，很快转变成几句含混咒骂，因为克拉克圈着他的手重重按着向下滑动了一英寸，也许更多。明天他自慰时会想起这感受 —— 更好的假想是克拉克愿意再次用手帮他或者，天啊，用嘴巴，让那犬齿沿着前一天手指留下的酸痛一路向下。

“ 你总是穿得这么多。 ” 克拉克埋在他衬衫后领和发尾间的皮肤中说道，温和的男中音从布鲁斯身体内部点燃一连串的震颤。他的下身正隔着两层裤子顶弄布鲁斯的屁股。这超出了原本的预料，但如果他想要，布鲁斯已经准备好顺遂他的要求。真相是假使他们继续下去，无论克拉克是不是真的想要，布鲁斯都想让他在自己身上达成一切欲望。 “ 你终于没用装甲把自己包得严严实实了，但现在这些衣服还是比我希望的厚很多。 ”

布鲁斯的喉咙用一声颤抖回应他。不该是这样，他能在这场对话中做得更好，不只是不断沙哑呻吟和戳刺克拉克的掌心。 “ 你应该说你的手想把我身上的衣服都脱掉。 ” 他哑声回答。

克拉克嗓子里发出一声短短的响动，牙齿咬上那块先前用嘴唇摩挲着的后颈皮肤。对拥有神力的人而言这或许只算是惊讶之情促发的轻轻一咬，布鲁斯的身体因疼痛痉挛，性器贴着布料抽动，激烈地射了出来。

他在克拉克躯体形成的禁制中弓起后背，手指用力剜着克拉克的大腿，胯部，他们身下柔软的床单。克拉克的手指仍旧纠缠着他的头发，布鲁斯无意识地紧紧握住那只手，力道足以在普通人手腕上留下深重的淤痕。被精液打湿的内裤很快变得黏腻而不适，但克拉克仍在搓弄他，他的神智似乎坠到深渊，只能任由自己继续在那只手掌中挺动。

理智渐渐回笼，克拉克在他肩膀上印下一吻，朝后爬了下去。一只手随之贴着布鲁斯的腿部后侧一路下滑，引起一阵席卷全身的战栗。

看起来克拉克相当享受贴着他臀肉摩擦的过程，但这番动作似乎表明他们之间的游乐尚未结束。可能床头柜里有什么他想取到的东西，令他不得不站起身或者从床垫另一侧爬过去。布鲁斯很欢迎这间隔，他真的需要时间把自己重新拼起来。他踢掉鞋子，将自己整个拉到床上坐起来。心跳在慢慢归于稳定，但他的身体仍旧因快感而愉悦地颤抖，皮肤在层层衣物下发热。

他抬起手摸索着自己的颈后，没有任何血迹，只有一道很深的牙印。他能摸到它，知道那很快会充血并绽成淤青。

“ 你的脖子还好？ ” 克拉克出声问道，就在他后面，压根没挪动哪怕一步。好的，看来他没打算去翻床头柜。

布鲁斯侧过半边身子望向他。也许克拉克想从后面看看他的身体，他可以满足这点。他用手指按揉着后颈处的咬痕，十分刻意地，感觉到仍大半硬着的性器鼓鼓地撑着裤子。

克拉克的视线在他身上快速探索片刻。牛仔面料下某样东西明显地高高挺立，他的嘴唇湿润，眼睛又蓝又漂亮。神啊。他该死的究竟为什么不在布鲁斯触手可及的地方。克拉克现在就该在他的身体里。他想起他插在自己体内高潮，将布鲁斯推向彻底毁灭的边缘，叫他之后又数次回忆起那极为危险的瞬间。他想要克拉克用所有方式在他身上获得满足。

然而克拉克仍留在原地。也许他想要布鲁斯主动引诱他回到自己身边，但是 —— 布鲁斯再次在脑海中剖析眼前的景象，从另一个角度。他之前认为克拉克喜欢这样用目光检阅自己的成果，但他可能仅仅是在用行动寻求布鲁斯的准许。

那是唯一一次，他曾自发并蓄意地弄伤了他。

“ 你以前做过吗？ ” 布鲁斯问。

“ 你知道我有过至少一次性经历。 ” 克拉克回答，笑起来的样子带着点腼腆。这意思是 “ 没有 ” 。

要说这星期内布鲁斯明白了他所有品质中的任何一种，那就是他的脾气会在不赞同自己做了某些事时直线升高。布鲁斯只要稍加哄劝或挑衅，事情会自动发展下去。听起来还挺有趣的。

布鲁斯将夹克衫从身上抖落，缓缓转动肩关节把它丢到床边台灯上。西装外套沙沙蹭动着滑至肘部，他在自己身后并起双手，用手指扯着袖口令它从手臂上褪下。布料轻轻落在地板上。他们视线相接，他是故意的。

克拉克贪心地盯着，绕过床侧。布鲁斯做过类似的梦。他跪在昏暗不明的房间内，克拉克的脚步在他四周打着圈嗒嗒响动。他在睡梦中以情色和非情色的方式想象过。危险并不是克拉克的本意，布鲁斯很清楚他意图表露威慑的模样。他就 _只是_ 危险，即便现在布鲁斯也无法忘记 —— 不想忘记这一点。克拉克是个真正无法阻挡的外星来客，强大，令人畏惧，而现在他只想要布鲁斯。

手指挪到了袖口的链扣处。布鲁斯仍穿着大概一百件衣服，算上零碎的配件和迫切的情绪。要是克拉克认为他穿得太多了，他就得亲自过来做点什么，否则到天亮这问题可能也还没解决。

解开一个半链扣的时间过后，克拉克纯粹的凝视被打破了。他向前倾身，膝盖碰在床单边缘，一双手伸向布鲁斯的领针。他嘴角的曲线举棋不定地动了动，像在考虑是否要嘲笑自己的急切。

布鲁斯深深吸气，在克拉克的指节擦过他颈项时朝后仰起头。克拉克因此分了心。他触碰着布鲁斯的咽喉，最初用指尖落在气道外侧，描摹着那里的形状，之后拇指抚上横向镶嵌在喉结处的软骨。布鲁斯看也不看地将链扣胡乱丢向方才夹克衫落下的位置。这是他身上值得分神考虑的全部物件。现在他准备好了。

克拉克的手掌在他的喉部慢慢合拢。他在观察那里的起伏。布鲁斯重而渴求地呼吸，脑海中划过将被掐住脖子的念头。但克拉克只是松松地握着他，拇指细致地在上面划着圈。一个认知忽然扫过他的思绪，脖颈处的汗水因而显得刺痛不已：要是克拉克研究他的脖子，以寻找扼死他的最佳角度，那和此刻会是完全相同的感受。问题并不在于布鲁斯的确用这景象自渎过，而是上一次克拉克做出这动作时，情势在现实意义上非常危急。

床垫一侧陷了下去，克拉克将一只膝盖按在那上面。他将领针朝布鲁斯扔开袖链的方向挑开。 “ 我复活的那天晚上发生了什么？ ”

布鲁斯僵住。该死的这是什么毛病。 “ 我们谈过这话题两次了。 ” 他回答，嗓音远不如他预想得冷静自持。

“ 我并不是一开始就在水箱里，对吗？是你把我带过去。 ”

“ 我 —— 是的 …”

“ 像这样？ ” 克拉克放开手中的喉咙，用胳膊环住面前的肩膀。他向着布鲁斯俯下身，在对方的身体随着挨上来的重量晃动一下后，他扭过手腕靠着布鲁斯坐到床上。布鲁斯的某一部分仍旧未能直觉理解克拉克可以飞行，这一部分同样没能阻止他下意识地环住眼前的人以防止他摔下去 —— 克拉克此刻又在他手臂中了。

他比之前轻。他比 _应当_ 有的重量轻了非常非常多，假设那关于在肺部储存压缩空气的说法是实话，他必然是令自己飘起来了一点，好减轻布鲁斯怀中的分量。一个活人的躯体感觉起来总是比死人要轻。一个活着的克拉克可以朝布鲁斯的胸口蜷起身子，而不是毫无生气地向下耷落。布鲁斯仍能无比鲜活地回想起那天，他感觉到抱着昏迷的克拉克和抱着他的尸体是那么不同。他的脑袋自然地靠着布鲁斯的肩膀。

“ 像这样。 ” 布鲁斯回答，舌头突然变得十分干燥。

克拉克专注地望着他。 “ 然后你将我丢到水箱里，我把你拉进 ——”

“ 不对。 ” 布鲁斯说， “ 我自己进到那里面，我 —— 我把你放到液体中，不是把你丢进去。 ”

某种糅和了温柔与惊讶的神情在克拉克脸上闪过。他伸手摁住布鲁斯的下巴。布鲁斯近乎热切地意识到他手指距离自己的颈部有多近，再两英寸，那手掌就足以再次圈紧他的颈项。 “ 然后我醒过来，我想要杀了你。 ” 克拉克饱含歉意地继续道。

布鲁斯幅度极小地点点头。 “ 你掐住我的脖子，把我压进水里 ——”

他被猛烈地推倒在床垫上，弹簧由于这突兀的行为在他们身下弹跳不已。布鲁斯下意识地反抗，不再像之前那样毫不认真。他的身体为突然下落反射性地挥拳，有那么一刻真心实意地挣扎起来，全然忘记这都将是徒劳。他的拳头落在克拉克身侧，毫无作用，同时另一只手抬起来，抓住克拉克遏着他喉咙的手向外拉去。

_这_ 管用了。那只手十分轻易就被抓了下去，接着被未经思索地狠狠甩开。他们两个瞬时都停下来，在一片沉默中望着那只被用力挣开的手掌。克拉克慢慢收回目光，再次望向布鲁斯。

见鬼，他字面意义上一点力气也没用。

克拉克吸着气张开嘴，布鲁斯产生了一种极为糟糕的预感：他正要向他解释刚刚这情形。

“ 我们到底做不做？ ” 布鲁斯出声说。

他们再次回到先前的进程。克拉克拍掉布鲁斯的手，握着他的喉咙将他钉到床上。他挺起身压在布鲁斯上方，仿佛他需要一个着力点来对手中的物件施压。他用自己的体重和不可抵抗的神力钳着布鲁斯。布鲁斯再次抬起手覆上他张开的手掌，这回它像落在超人身上的拳头一样没有丝毫用处。抓握的力道并没真的堵塞布鲁斯的气道或是阻碍血液流通，它本可以轻易做到这两件事。布鲁斯被强迫着向后扬起头。克拉克随之从他的视野范围内消失，他只能感觉到他，他的热度和重量，他抵着布鲁斯胯骨的硬挺阵阵勃动。

出于试探，布鲁斯朝着克拉克双眼的大约位置伸出手。他在触到任何东西前被阻断了。克拉克握着他的手腕将它固定在他脑袋上方。要是那时克拉克的一只手没有扶在水箱侧边 —— 那令人心惊的谋杀意图真正存在时，一切都将像现在这样发展下去。克拉克不会松开他的脖子，布鲁斯将永远无法引开他的注意，他会毫不犹豫地拧断布鲁斯的喉咙。

布鲁斯在钢铁之躯和床垫之间弓起身。克拉克贴着他，向着他的身体用力挺弄，似乎布鲁斯只是想要让他们的下半身彼此摩擦，而非寻求一个抬起头的机会。布鲁斯感到头晕目眩。他模糊地想起他们第一次处于这姿势时，克拉克还没有硬。当时他仍然没认出布鲁斯，更别提会冒出任何与性有关的念头。

就在四天前，克拉克曾坐在他的餐桌旁诉说自己喜欢他们之间的那次性爱。相同的梦魇困住布鲁斯同样长的时间，但那一刻他没能理解克拉克怀有的想法并不限于性本身，他喜欢的是整个过程。

他并不确切明白克拉克想要什么。他显然没有真的用力，所以那不是解脱感 —— 也可能他想要的是 _另一种程度_ 的解脱。重点也许不是纯粹的力量，而是将一条生命握在手中。也许仅仅是关于布鲁斯本身，他渴求他，想让布鲁斯体会自己曾被施于的无能为力，也许他要的是布鲁斯的挣扎，所有战斗的直觉和磨炼在面对天杀的超人时格外脆弱、无用的事实。

布鲁斯又一次拱起后背，想获得自由，想靠得更近。克拉克喘息着蹭动他们的身体。布鲁斯的性器在高潮过后大半软着，不应期令他无法短时间内再次勃起。黏糊糊的内裤使得下身的揉弄不适多于快乐，至少暂时如此。但他依然回应地向上顶弄，感受着克拉克紧贴他动作的胯部，侧耳听着他的叹息。

“ 你像这样反抗了我，是吗？ ” 克拉克问，声音在发抖。他似乎从来不会缺氧，然而现在他像是失去了管理呼吸的能力，在吸入前一味吞咽下太多。 “ 你什么时候吻了我？ ”

沸腾的肾上腺素令布鲁斯无法言语。他几乎想叫克拉克滚去操他自己，仿佛这是一场发生在黑暗小巷中的粗暴审讯，而不是床笫间的下流话。 “ 操 ——” 他咬住嘴唇，堪堪止住剩下的单词。 “ 我试过揍你 —— 你抓住我的手，松开了我的脖子，露了一个破绽 ——” 血液冲刷着他的躯干，他不得不从体内硬挤出每个音节。

“ 我就那么放开了你？ ” 克拉克怀疑地说。

布鲁斯低声怒吼。 “ 如果你不是个外星人那简直就像是我跟一个该死的小孩打架 ——”

克拉克收紧手指，恰好令他不再能继续说话。他俯身亲吻布鲁斯，深切而热情，正像一个吻过布鲁斯好几次，开始了解他的嘴唇和喜好的年轻人。布鲁斯立刻回吻 —— 再清晰不过地表明这是让他闭上嘴的最好方式。克拉克的手劲放松，扼住呼吸的指关节松懈下来。

就如他们仍处在水箱中时，布鲁斯允许自己触碰他的开端。他的大脑不愿意回想那场景：他胡乱动作着想挣开禁制，试图在手掌搁在克拉克身上某个下流位置、上下动作时维持最后一点体面。

现在布鲁斯的手是自由的。它直接爬上克拉克的后腰，肌肉在他手掌心紧紧绷起来 —— 或许是 **因为** 他的手指沿着臀肌的线条滑动，又落进克拉克的腿间。布鲁斯的衣服已经被多数扯下，但克拉克仍穿着相当整齐，蓝粗棉布柔顺的质地比氪星制服更具欺骗性地牢牢裹着下面的躯体。

克拉克吮吻他的嘴唇，朝后撤开一点刚好足以拼凑词句的距离。 “ 然后？ ”

“ 你开始撕我的制服。 ” 布鲁斯昏沉地贴着他的嘴喃喃道， “ 所以我 ——”

“ 像这样？ ”

克拉克松开握着他腕部的手，向下扣住布鲁斯腰带上一角，手指伸进内侧，穿过西服面料和内裤抵到深处。布鲁斯听到腰带断裂的脆响，而后，克拉克一把将这三样衣物全部撕开。他的动作看起来不需要哪怕一点力气，如同布鲁斯只是穿着几件纸做的衣服。布鲁斯在粗暴行径发生的瞬间感受到布料在臀部和大腿处扯紧，缝线猛然断开，织品被扯下去。他深切地明白这看似随意的举动背后蕴藏着多少力量。克拉克将碎布料朝外随手丢开，手掌覆上布鲁斯的马甲和衬衫，它们随着崩开的纽扣重蹈先前几件衣物的覆辙。

“ 不对，我用手活让你分心了。 ” 布鲁斯喘息着，冰冷的空气裹上他湿漉漉的性器，克拉克身上牛仔质地的织物正摩擦他光裸的大腿。

“ 噢是这样。 ” 克拉克应道，听起来像在忍住喉咙里的笑意。 “ 我想现在也还来得及纠正错误。 ”

要是让这机会溜走布鲁斯真会下地狱。克拉克看上去没料到他会顺从，却也没阻止他拉扯着自己的腰带，手指摸索一番解开牛仔裤的扣子。作为一个拥有神力的人他只是任凭这一切发生，伸出一只手轻轻捏住布鲁斯的脖子，浅浅地阻碍着呼吸。既像鼓励又像胁迫，或许二者皆有。

上一次布鲁斯用手帮他做时他们之间隔着一层制服。克拉克并不记得这点，布鲁斯因此主动赋予自己直接握住的权利。他的手掌探进牛仔裤，找到了他想要的东西。又热又滑，在他掌心内不停跳动。克拉克低低地呻吟，双肩向着布鲁斯塌陷下去，脑袋埋进布鲁斯的肩窝。他们彼此紧贴，布鲁斯的手和性器困在两具身体之间。他用手指在握着的阴茎上划着圈揉弄，克拉克急促地顶进他的手掌。他们该用一些润滑液的，但克拉克看上去并不介意。

他的手掌在下身耸动时来到布鲁斯的喉部，掐住又松开。布鲁斯在每一次压力离去时快速、断断续续地连绵呻吟，氧气涌入他被掌控的气管。射过一次而过度敏感的性器刺痛不已。那令他感到快乐。克拉克的牛仔裤粗砺地摩擦他，布鲁斯的胯部向上挺动着寻求更多。

他记起在水箱中时自己无比渴望克拉克能够就此射出来，然后他们有机会整理情势，将所有该解决的问题向对方讲明白。此刻这可能性显得十分真实，克拉克在他身上动作，阴茎在他的套弄中反复抽动 —— 现在它成为一把双刃剑，因为布鲁斯有无数与此相反的欲望。

他侧过脸，想要亲一下克拉克的耳朵但失败了。他只得开口继续，句子夹杂着大量呻吟与克拉克手掌造成的呼吸停滞。 “ 我帮你 —— 脱掉我自己的制服，然后你 —— 把手指伸进我里面。 ” 克拉克的手放松了一点力道，叫他能更流畅地说完下面的话。 “ 你看上去很有条理，所以我以为你是清醒的。 ”

克拉克胯部的动作放缓，出声时带着种克制和窘迫。 “ 不，我大概只是想那么做。 ”

布鲁斯皮肤发烫。 “ 那是广义上的意思还是 ——” 他停下来，克拉克靠着他的身体一阵战栗，他的掌心被涌出的前液弄得又湿又黏。 “ 东西在床头柜里。 ” 他说。

“ 我知道 —— 你想待会儿再做吗？我可以等 ——”

“ 不，你在开玩笑。 _操我_ 。 ”

他放开布鲁斯的喉咙，一把将在他下身动作的手抓出来，抽身朝床头柜扑过去。

床头柜里塞着许多各式各样的东西。之前克拉克拜访湖边小屋或是洞穴时他没费神将它们藏起来，眼下再去顾虑又有点太晚了。事实证明，克拉克在整抽屉的性道具中搜刮的结果仅仅是拿着一瓶润滑剂回到床上，并且看上去有点害羞。

“ 我们以后有机会用上那根按摩棒吗？那是个按摩棒，对吧？ ”

布鲁斯用肘部支起身，踝关节晃了晃交叠在一起。迟迟未来的性高潮叫他离发火不远了。渴望和期待在他体内美好地四处撞击，他喜欢和克拉克共处同一张床，注视他朝自己挪得更近。 “ 你现在就可以把它用在我身上，只要你想。 ”

克拉克并不真的需要呼吸，皮肤也不会因性行为充血。然而这句话叫他整张脸都变红了。 “ 谢谢。 ” 他回答 —— 上帝啊，他可真傻。 “ 但目前 ……”

“ 过来。 ” 布鲁斯开口。

克拉克再次分开他的膝盖，倾下身把自己安置在他腿间，低头亲吻他的嘴唇。他抓着布鲁斯的下巴，有那么一刻布鲁斯以为他会再次掐住自己的喉咙 —— 实际上那两只手都得去忙润滑，至少现在如此。除非布鲁斯搭一手，但克拉克没出声提起，所以布鲁斯叫自己的手随心所欲地行动。它们插进克拉克的头发，抓着他令他们细致而长久地接吻，仿佛他们拥有全世界所有的时间。

“ 所以是我把你的衣服脱掉了。 ” 克拉克亲着他的下唇说。布鲁斯含糊地哼哼一声，克拉克的手指摸上里衬领口，顺着前胸向下撕开一道长长的裂口，又在下摆抗拒这暴行时用拇指轻巧地扯开。碎裂成两半的布料向两侧垂落，似乎跟衬衫和马甲一样只是被解开来。

布鲁斯顿住，侧过头朝下望去想要看看克拉克的一番杰作，他们的额头触到一起。 “ 其实你拉开的是蝙蝠制服的后背部分。 ”

“ 唔，我努力了。 ” 克拉克小声道，推着布鲁斯平躺到床上。

布鲁斯抬起膝盖圈住他的髋部，没什么原因，他就是想要这么做，想要触碰他。克拉克抓着他的腿再次将它们拉开，一只手扣掉润滑剂的瓶口，让液体沾湿自己的手指。

布鲁斯曾认为他是那种用一根手指开始，且全程需要引导的类型，事实是他一开始就插进两根手指，撑开环形肌进得又快又深。布鲁斯在床单上弓起身，没能预料到这格外熟悉的痛楚。他的手掌又一次伸进克拉克的发丛，感受卷发缠绕着指头，更主要的是他的手单纯想拽着他的头发。润滑液很凉，但克拉克的手指比任何普通人都更加温暖。热度在内壁中扩张的感觉突兀，新奇，吮吸着指节的肠壁渐渐融成与之相同的温度。

克拉克抽出来一点，转而慢慢探索温热的肠道。他的指尖找到了布鲁斯内部的腺体。布鲁斯隐隐期盼莱克斯公司设施中的那一幕将重演。克拉克会强迫地从他体内快速、粗暴地拽出性高潮，无比仓促，他因此一时失去想让这一切尽快结束的理智，仅仅想要更深的抚慰。然而这一次克拉克温和地研究着他，叫他能跟上快感聚集的过程。汗水扎得他颈项和小腹阵阵刺痛。他的阴茎挺立在身前，彻底勃起了。

“ 上帝啊 ……” 克拉克嘶哑地低语，听上去像目睹自己的房屋被洪水彻底摧毁，而非处于一场性爱途中。他用手指缓慢地插弄布鲁斯，双眼盯着布鲁斯在自己手上辗转胯部催促更多。他再次沙哑地低声感叹。 “ 上帝啊。 ” 强烈的性直觉冲刷布鲁斯的脑海。

克拉克又向他体内伸入一根手指。先前的两根没能将他真正打开，肠道依然很紧，布鲁斯在第三根手指侵入并将内壁拓开时被弄痛，低低地叫了一声。克拉克的指腹有力地按住他的前列腺，抚弄摩擦，直到布鲁斯扭动着身体不停呻吟。他急促地吸着气，大腿和小腹细微地发抖。他朝下伸出手，克拉克在他来得及抚慰自己前抓住他的手腕狠狠按在他头顶上方，床垫因此在他们身下颤动 —— 那感觉太好了。布鲁斯在钳制中弓起背，膝盖用力环住克拉克的胯部。

克拉克刮擦着肠壁将手指拽出穴道，布鲁斯发出一声自认十分尴尬的呜咽，中途咬住牙将它截断，转而长长地嘶声吸气。 “ 对不起。 ” 克拉克说，手掌放到牛仔裤上将它一把扯到胯骨。通红的性器立刻跳了出来，龟头湿淋淋的，硬得那么厉害，布鲁斯能在纠结的青筋上看到血管的跳动。他为此走神了一瞬间，不敢相信他连阴茎都漂亮得要命。克拉克握着他的身体朝自己拉得更近，皮肤蹭着床单发出一串沙沙声。

操。这一切都好极了。

“ 你一开始把我翻了过去。 ” 布鲁斯开口，可以自由活动的手摸索着润滑液的瓶子。

“ 我知道。 ”

由克拉克来主导很好，布鲁斯无法在这情况下同时做两件事。 “ 你记得多少？ ”

克拉克的手上仍残留着一些润滑液，他用掌心裹住自己的性器将液体蹭了上去，但那远远不够。布鲁斯伸长手臂，赶在他们贴紧到无法舒展身体之前够到瓶子。克拉克将更多的润滑液倒进手掌，黏糊糊地沿着硬挺的柱身撸动。

“ 你很想要我。 ” 克拉克回答，耳朵泛起红色，看起来对用阴茎头部抵着一个他立刻就要操开的穴口蹭动接受良好，但谈起布鲁斯曾想要他进入自己显然对克拉克而言有点太过了。 “ 我 …… 时常想起那件事。当时 —— 我脑子很乱，我觉得我们一定相爱到发了疯，因为你那么想要我。 ”

他慢慢推进布鲁斯体内。布鲁斯感受到肠道被撑开的每一寸，内壁紧紧地裹着他 —— 他在插进龟头后又抽了出去，令布鲁斯不得不再次体验相同的过程。他不确定这是故意的，或者只是克拉克害怕将整个性器捅进去会令快感堆叠到无法忍受。他的动作看上去并不特别费力，再次插入布鲁斯时全身都在颤抖，也许阴茎已经大半没入穴口。

“ 我的意思是， ” 布鲁斯喘息着， “ 关于事情经过你记得多少 ——”

“ 我知道。 ” 克拉克再次说，声音像他的身体一样不停发抖。 “ 我以为我们之间一定发生了一些重要转折，因为你就是那么 —— 你的皮肤都像是着了火。 ” 这一次他整根都埋入布鲁斯体内，无比缓慢，近乎折磨。

布鲁斯的手从衬衫底部探进去拽住克拉克的后背，在被操开时指甲深深陷进隆起的肌肉中。克拉克用空闲的那只手扶着他的臀部抬高，阴茎退到环状的入口，再次插进去，整个肉柱从前列腺上碾磨而过。布鲁斯的小腿无法自制地重重落在床单上，仰起头冲天花板低吼、咒骂。操，他可能会太早就射了。

“ 天啊，我一直不断 _想起_ 你。 ” 克拉克低语，呼吸止住，他埋进布鲁斯的胸口停留片刻。 “…… 想要你。太难了，我停不下来。 ”

他衷心地与他交合，摆着腰慢而温和地挺入他的肠道，顶到深处，恰到好处地令布鲁斯的骨骼微微震动。这回布鲁斯不再需要考虑克拉克是否喜欢这样，或是他在配合自己 —— 刻意与否，每一次顶弄都在布鲁斯身体中唤起全新的战栗和性快感。

“ 有件事我还没告诉你。 ” 布鲁斯哑声说，咬住发颤的齿列。说话叫他瞬间失去了对声道的控制，几乎溢出一声极小的哽咽。

克拉克喘息着笑起来。 “ 你确定我不知道吗？ ”

“ 带你回来一个小时后我用后面自慰了。想象着你把我按在浴室墙上操 … 你太用力，墙面都被撞得碎开。 ”

克拉克松开他的手和臀肉。有那么一刻，布鲁斯认为他只是太过惊讶 —— 然后他感觉到克拉克的性器嵌在他体内痉挛、勃动，微凉的液体随之射进肠道。他射精时也依然比任何普通人更有力。布鲁斯完整地感受到他的性高潮，精液勃发着射入穴道内部，接着渐渐变缓，小股小股地填进阴茎和内壁的缝隙。克拉克喘着气直起身，停滞片刻。但他不再像之前那么小心谨慎，最猛烈的部分过去后立刻继续操弄着布鲁斯 —— 成功从他嘴里迫出一声措手不及的柔软呻吟。布鲁斯没想到这一层，只以为他会就此停下。

克拉克俯下身轻轻靠在他身上，他侧过头看了一眼，发觉那双蓝眼睛中并没有睡意。布鲁斯抬起手摸了摸他毛茸茸的脑袋，他抬起头攀上来亲吻他，喉咙深处发出一阵满足的呼噜声，胸腔紧贴着布鲁斯细微颤动。

他插在布鲁斯体内的性器仍然硬着。布鲁斯自己的勃起被夹在他们身体中间，蹭动的动作无比舒适。布鲁斯可以自己解决这个，即便克拉克现在就退出去 —— 他略微一动，克拉克随之扶着自己从他体内抽了出来，布鲁斯为这过快的举动呛出一声喘息。

“ 操， ” 布鲁斯说， “ 别出去，我想要 ——”

“ 我给你口交？ ”

“…… 好的。 ” 布鲁斯回答。

克拉克嘴唇贴着他的身体爬了下去。这是他经历过最为敷衍潦草的几下亲吻，但克拉克很快弥补了这点。他抓着布鲁斯的性器直接整个放进嘴里。布鲁斯差不多明白了先前那个关于克拉克是否和男人做过的问题答案真实性有多少。他用一种此刻显得极为仁慈的、缺乏技巧的动作吮吸嘴里的物件 —— 布鲁斯目前真的很不需要那种巧妙的口交，濒临高潮的身体近乎崩溃。克拉克又湿又热的口腔吞咽着他，如他所想的毫不容情，这已经足够多了，但他又用手指重新插回布鲁斯的肉穴。

布鲁斯仰起脖子，脑袋重重沉进床垫里。他挺动下身操着克拉克的咽喉，身体彻底抛弃自制地不断颤抖。唇舌的动作在布鲁斯塌陷进床单中时放缓。克拉克让他的阴茎从嘴里滑出来，舌头覆在柱体上沿着脉络舔舐、戳弄，湿哒哒地亲吻他大腿内侧和龟头。在高潮前停下本该令他恼火，但这一切都太舒服了。过度的快感再次吞没布鲁斯，他抓着克拉克将他朝后拉开，阴茎抽动着射了出来。

他后背伸展着平躺在床上。克拉克爬上来，伏在他身侧和懒散垂落在旁的手臂之间，卷曲的黑发停留在他胸口。他不像布鲁斯那样气喘吁吁，也没怎么出汗，但他压在布鲁斯身上的重量有点沉甸甸的，揭示着或许氪星人，实际上，也会感到疲劳。

布鲁斯还穿着袜子，称不上是最性感的状态。而克拉克甚至一件衣服都没脱。再往上挪一点布鲁斯就能够到堆在床头的羽绒枕。要是他打算工作，他可以披着床单到蝙蝠洞去。

但他没有动，仅仅将一只手伸进克拉克的头发，另一只搭上肌肉曲线分外有力的背部。他们今天已经一起拯救过一回世界了。

“ 总而言之，那天发生的事就这些。 ” 布鲁斯说。克拉克暖暖和和的身体紧挨着他，由于发笑轻微晃动起来。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 原文标题中Lazarus和漫画中的拉撒路池是同一个单词，为区分本文将Project Lazarus统一译为“项目L”。


End file.
